


Dream a little dream for me..

by loveheals



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family and kids, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Maybe later!, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Spoilers for Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheals/pseuds/loveheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec walks from Magnus' loft to the institute everyday never noticing his surrounding. He blames Magnus for it because the warlock leaves him dazed and blushing thinking of all that he tells and does.<br/>But one day he notices the park on the way and sees children playing. He is mesmerized by the joyous laughter of the small children and the happy serene looks of love on the parents. He longs for this feeling.<br/>He is saddened by the impossibility of this expectation, or is it possible? Could his dream come true if he believed in it hard enough and wanted it bad enough? What would the carefree warlock feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a little dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. The story starts just before Born to endless night and continues throughout the story.  
> This is not betaed so there might me errors... I apologize in advance.. Hope it would not be too much of a hindrance...

Alec has been walking to and from the institute to Magnus' loft for several months before he noticed the park he passed everyday. He was not so surprised really, Magnus did that to him. He left Magnus in a daze of warm butterflies in his stomach and with skin tingling in all the place Magnus touched him, which is every inch of his body to be honest. He blushed at this thought every time. Even after all this time he was still amazed by their love, the magnitude of it knocking him on his ass.  


He looked at the children playing screaming in joy, their parents watching them play with serene look in there faces. Alec longed for this. He gasped involuntarily when one little boy tripped and fell. The child's mother rushed to her baby and picked him up. Alec watched as the child threw his little chubby arms around his mother and his his face in her shoulder. Alec's vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. He wanted this, he wanted it to be him and Magnus with a little child hugging them, needing them and making them whole.  


This became his routine, watching the kids playing as he walked pass the park, thinking about it every single minute he had. The sadness brought along with the impossibility of this feeling bringing him to the verge of breaking down every time.  


"Magnus!!" he rushed to the bathroom as soon as he heard the shouting. It was Alec, ' of course it is Alec, if it isn't me then it has to be him'  


"Are you alright Alexander?"he asked as he peered in to the exuberant bathroom. He found Alec kneeling at the toilet bawl. He looked up as Magnus stepped in to the room and just that look has Magnus running to his boyfriend in a frenzy. "Darling what's the matter" Alec's face was glistening with sweat and his beautiful eyes were filled with tears a few escaped and made their way down flushed cheeks. He sniffled pitifully.  


"Stomach cramps. I don't know why. Nauseous and head hurts too." He looked at Magnus and his lip quivered. Few more tears escaped the thick lashes. "I've never been sick." Magnus crouched next to the young nephilim and rubbed his back in soothing circles.  


"Let's get you to bed OK darling. Come on" Magnus got up and helped Alec to stand. "Come on baby" he said as he led the boy to their bedroom. Alec leaned on to Magnus and moaned softly.  


They sat on the bed and Magnus got down on his knees to remove Alec's boots.  


"Magnus?.." Alec called and as Magnus looked up to find the young shadowhunter figeting and wringing his hands.  


"Yes sweetheart, what is it?"Magnus asked.  


"D..do you think nephilim, men, can get pregnant?" He was looking at Magnus as he held the moon and sun in his hands.  


"What?" Magnus was shocked he did not expect that ever.  


"God I'm an idiot. Please don't laugh" new flood of tears filled Alec's eyes.  


"No, no, it's not that I have never come across that question. So I don't know my darling. Why do you ask?" Magnus hurried to assure him.  


"If I was a girl all these symptoms would not be a surprise or anything. But the thing is we are not a normal couple. I'm nephilim and you a warlock. So I was thinking maybe.. It would be possible" Alec was blushing furiously but looked so hopeful.  


"Do you want children Alexander? You are just 19" Magnus said his heart beating out of his ribcage.  


"Yes... I want children. Not just children, Magnus. I want our children. You and me to have children. I need to have our family" he was crying now and the sincerity of his words hitting Magnus like a ton of bricks.  


"You want children with me?" He knew he sounded incredulous and Alec most probably will take it the wrong way.  


"You don't want kids." The absolute broken tone Alec said this killed Magnus all over again. Alec covered his face with his hands and started weeping. He fell back on the bed and folded himself into fetal position.  


"Baby. It's not that. For centuries I met so many people who adored me and loved me even. But they never gave up their lives for me like you did. And definitely no one ever wanted to start a family with me. I'm surprised and touched my darling. I love you and maybe for the first time in my existence I have my love returned in equal measure or even more." Magnus said and laid down besides Alec hugging him from behind whispering sweet nothings. Alec turned in his arms and burrowed into his chest and continued to cry softly.  


"I can't bare children nor give you a child even if you could get pregnant, baby. Warlocks are incapable of reproduction. We are barren." Magnus said in finality.  


"Maybe we can creat a miracle. Please find out find out for me. Ask maybe there is a way" Alec's voice was muffled against Magnus' shirt.  


"I will, I'll call Catarina and ask her. She knows or she can find out for us. But baby please don't have high hopes. I don't wanna break your heart over this." Magnus said kissing the soft dark locks. He felt mor than heard the quite little sobs that wracked the young man's body.  


"Catarina, I need your help." Magnus said over the phone. He looked over at alec standing by the picture window looking down at the streets seeing nothing. He had one hand on the window and the other hovered over his flat stomach."I want to know can I have kids, can we, warlocks have children?" He asked and his heart hurt looking at his boyfriend.  


"Magnus you know it's not possible. Why do you want to know anyway?" Cat said and he heard her moving around.  


"Alec wants to have babies, he in fact thinks that he might be pregnant with my baby. But it is not possible. I know it but I wanted to make sure. For his sake Cat, he is gonna be so heartbroken. I can't watch him this sad and hopeless" Magnus was pleading with Cat.  


"You have never been this way Magnus. I'm happy and worried at the same time. I will be there and check on him. Give me an hour." She said. Catarina was surprised to here Magnus talking this seriously. This was the first time since they met nearly 300 years ago, throughout that time he had never been this way with anyone. She hoped Alec loved him as much as Magnus did.  


"Alec,sweetheart, do you want to try and eat something? Maybe a bit of soup?"he asked walking close to Alec and hugging him from behind. Alec leaned back into Magnus and sighed happily.  


"Did you ever want children Magnus?" He asked still looking at the streets.  


"No. Never. I never felt the need to have the stability of a family. I had a bad childhood darling. I'm an unstable character myself. All these things made me loath children" Magnus was surprising himself with the honesty of his answer.  


"If I did get pregnant or if we ever get a child, would you be uncomfortable with us?" Alec was shaking. Magnus held the boy tighter.  


"You are the only person I ever wanted to start a family with. I would never be uncomfortable with anything you want to do baby" Magnus kissed his head and held him close. "I have never felt love like yours. No one have ever loved me the way you do" he assured the young man.  


Alec turned in Magnus arms and hugged him close.  


Magnus took Alec by hand and lead him to the kitchen and sat him at the kitchen island. Magnus took a soda out of the fridge "This will settle your stomach." He said as he got busy with the soup.  
Alec was looking at Magnus affectionately as he rushed around in the kitchen gathering ingredients and prepping.  


"Can I lie down for a while Mags" Alec asked.  


"Yes of course baby." Magnus said. "Do you want me to take you there? Can you go on your own?"Magnus asked as he walked around the island.  


Alec smiled and that smile warmed his whole body with the love radiating from the young nephilim. "No, I can go" he walked to Magnus and kissed him and touched his face.  


Magnus stood there like a fool smiling sadly worry maring his features.  


*----------------------*  


"So where is he?" Catarina asked as she stepped out of the portal.  


"Thank you so much for coming" Magnus said walking towards her and hugging her. "He wanted to lie down for a bit." He walked towards their room and found Alec sleeping on Magnus' side of the bed with cuddling his pillow close and seeing this the warlock's eyes stung with tears.  


"Aww that is so adorable. He is precious Mags. Take care of him darling" Cat said.  


"I intend to

Cat, with everything I have" Magnus said and he meant it too.  


He walked to their bed and brushed Alec's hair back from his forehead. "Hey sleepy head, Cat is here." Magnus sat on the side of the bed and took Alec's hand.  


Alec stretched and moved towards Magnus opening his eyes slowly. He looked first at Magnus and then turned to look t Cat.  


"Hey Cat. Sorry to bother you." Chairman meow crawled out of the duvet making Alec smile sweetly and Magnus felt his throat constrict with emotion.  


"Oh sweetie it's no bother, I'd do anything for you. " as she said this she felt her stomach drop coz there is no way in heaven or hell that this young shadowhunter is pregnant. But she checked him thoroughly and weight in her stomach increasing every second. Cat knew he would be devastated with the news but lying would hurt him more. "Alec dear I'm so sorry, but there is no sign of you being... Pregnant!" She said softly touching Alec's hand.  


Alec nodded his head smiling sadly. He felt as if someone squeeze his heart it was almost physical pain. He looked up and met Cat's eyes briefly and looked down in an effort to hide tears that had filled them.  


"Thanks Cat" he managed before turning his back to the warlock.  


Cat slowly left the room closing the door behind her. Magnus was waiting for her outside with a knowing but still hopeful look in his eyes. She shook her head at him and saw her friend's heart break.  


Magnus felt his eyes sting and all he wanted was to get to Alec, because he knew he was devastated.  


When Magnus went to their room Alec was lying with his back to the door. He was folded into himself hugging a pillow so hard.  


"Alec, sweetheart?" Magnus said softly not wanting to startle the young shadowhunter. He slowly climbed on to the bed and laid behind Alec.  


Alec turns around suddenly letting go of the pillow and grabbing on to Magnus' shirt front crumpling it to absolution.  


Alec was crying quietly, soft sobs shaking his strong shoulders. "I'm so sorry Magnus, I can't give you what you want" he snuggled into the warlock's chest and Magnus wrapped his arms around the boy and crushed him to his body.  


"No no.. Don't think like that my sweet sweet darling. We are going to do this together. I want you, I LOVE you, you are my everything. What I want my precious angel, is for you to be with me. For us to be happy and sad together. All I WANT in my life Alexander, all I ever WANTED in my life, is you... You are my today, my tomorrow, and my forever" he said kissing the sobbing boys hair that smelled like citrus and water. So pure and clean, just like his heart and soul.  


Alec smiles sadly but affectionately and snuggled into Magnus' chest. He was still sniffling softly but he was strong and knew Magnus loved him.  


"You know babe, we could always adopt. There are plenty of children who needs loving parents and you my beautiful archer boy, are the best parent a kid could wish for." Magnus said kissing Alec's soft locks.  


Alec giggled burrowing closer "Your biased, your my boyfriend and you love me, you have to say nice things about me"  


Magnus smiled and hugged Alec even closer as they both drifted off to the slumber land.  


*------------------------*  


"Hello dad" Alec made a face at Magnus as he answered his father's call.  


'What does he want?' Magnus asked without sound. Alec shook his head and gestured 'No idea'  


"No we are not doing anything special. Magnus is supposed to be at the institute in two days but other than that, nothing pressing" Alec looked at Magnus for confirmation and Magnus wiggled his eyebrows pointing down his body. Alec rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately. "Yes I think so. Let me get back to you on that OK dad? I'll talk to Magnus and call you back" he hung up the phone and turned to face his boyfriend.  


"So what's the pressing matter and how can I help?" He asked walking towards Magnus slowly. The word Magnus would have used is prowl but who's asking. Alec walked into him and rested his body on Magnus' long lean body full length and turned his fave up puckering his lips asking for a kiss. Magnus smiled put his arms around the young shadowhunter and kissed him softly.  


"Dad wants us to come to Alicante." Alec said looking up at Magnus the look was something in between pleading and hopeful.  


"Oh? Wonder why so suddenly?" Magnus was not very fond of the newly appointed inquisitor who happened to be Alec's father. He had a very delicate relationship with his boyfriend's parents and didn't want to be around them long enough to aggrivate it. But he was a sucker for hazel eyes and long ebony locks. So he sighed giving up. "When is he expecting us?" He asked and scoled him in his head ' you are a fool and a pushover. How did you even survive this s long'.  


Alec smiled like the sunshine and kissed him softly.  


'Oh it's so worth getting your head chewed off.' He mentally patted himself for Alec's reaction. He lived to see his boy smile happily.  


"Day after tomorrow. He wants us to stay for lunch and Izzy too will be there. You will nor be bored" he was saying and Magnus was nodding his head. Alec didn't have to say anything more because he would go to hell and back for Alec.  


"OK love. Make plans I will portale us there." He smirked at Alec like a fox. "Now about my pressing matter" he wrapped his arms around pushed his hands underneath the waistband of Alec's boxers making him giggle.  


Magnus lifted the boy off the floor and Alec threw his head back and laughed. He wrapped his arms and legs around the warlock hanging for dear life. Magnus' heart swelled with love at the carefree plees of laughter.  
Magnus dumped Alec unceremoniously on the bed and stepped back to admire the view in front of him. Black locks on burgundy pillows and miles and miles of pale limbs almost covered in threadbare T-shirt and silk pajama bottoms hazel eyes clouded with passion, he swallowed against the lump in his throat. He felt lightheaded and thought to voice it.  


"I feel lightheaded obviously, because all my blood is pooling below waist" he winked at Alec and watched as the young shadowhunter blushing furiously. "Perfect! That's what was missing, you blushing turns me on to no end" he said and pounced on the other man.


	2. Who said romance is dead..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a beautiful thing.. So enjoy the love with your whole heart and soul... Let it give you wings and carry you to heaven and above...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all romance and love... Because I love Malec and want all good things to happen to them...

It was weird stepping into the inquisitor's house for Magnus for several reasons. They were not in good terms, Alec's parents and him, and this must be the first time in history a downworlder is stepping on these tiles. He shivered slightly thinking what must have been discussed within these walls, how downworlders may have been disgraced and insulted. He was upsetting himself and this is not about him. This was for Alec and he deserves the best things in world. 

"Magnus, good to see you." Robert said and stuck his hand out.

"Robert, likewise" Magnus said politely as he removed his hand that was on Alec's hip discretely and extended the other to shake Robert's hand. Alec looked at him with a frown and a pout. 

Magnus only raised his eyebrows in questions Alec looked away with a huff. Magnus turned at the sound of a throat clearing to find Robert looking at him curiously. 

"Come in both of you. Isabelle is already here." Robert said and walked ahead of the guys ushering them in.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked as soon as Robert was out of earshot. 

Alec's eyebrows were still furrowing,  
"You took your hand away. What's up with that?"Alec's whispered with the air of a petulant child.

"I was trying not to piss off your dad" Magnus defended his action.

"What? So you'd rather see me hurt than see my dad pissed? Is that it?" Alec said. He does sound hurt and there were moisture in his eyes. Magnus was surprised to say the least. 

"Why are you upset darling? I was being polite. We both know that your father thinks not very highly of me, he and your mother would want someone better for you, even though they don't say it out loud. My past is not helping our relationship any and you know it." He was talking patiently as if to a child, 'Alec IS a child' his  
conscience provided unhelpfully. "I am trying very hard, darling. I want them to trust me and trust that I'm good enough to be with you. Because I won't have you chose between me and your family" he was holding Alec's hand and they were standing by the doorway. 

Alec's face was flushed with emotions. Tears filling his eyes and he smiled sadly. "I know Mags. I'm an idiot and this visit is making me nervous than I expected. I'm sorry." He said and leaned towards Magnus tilting his face up to the warlock's.

Magnus smiled and brushed the ebony locks out of Alec's eyes with his index finger. He brushed the same fingertip down Alec's smooth cheek to his chin lifted his face so their eyes meet. "Oh I agree with you my beautiful nephilim sweetheart, you are an idiot through and through" he said brushing his fingertips against Alec's bottom lip. He felt the young man shudder and smiled softly with all the love he felt in his heart. "But I love you infinitely, with everything in my heart and soul" he whispered sincerely.

Alec's smile was wobbly and two large teardrops escaped the long eyelashes holding them and slid down his cheeks. Magnus wiped the tears away and kissed the boys cheek, lips barely brushing Alec's skin. 

"Oh my god, you two are so adorable." The two men jumped but did not part at the loud noise. They were holding each other tighter. 

"IZZY, what is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack" Alec scolded his sister but there was no anger. He was flushes deep red and avoided looking at Isabelle.

"Hello Isabelle. It's great to see you in good spirit" Magnus smiled brightly. He dragged Alec along by the hand he was holding and hugged Izzy sideways. 

"Wonderful to see you too Magnus and the sour puss" Magnus' eyebrows rose at the nickname. He turned to Alec only to find him glaring at us sister and decided to school his features according to Alec's mood. 

"Come on guys the food is getting cold" Robert called over from the other room and that broke up the siblings and Magnus' stomach decided to let him know it was empty right on cue. Alec laughed softly and pulled him towards his father's voice.

They sat side by side Magnus pulled Alec's chair for him to sit and two of them shared a warm and loving smile. This has become a habit for Mags, to open doors and pulling his chair out for Alec. He knew even though the young man blushed with embarrassment, Magnus saw the happy smile that graces the beautiful face every time Magnus did this. 

Once they all were seated the food was passed between them and as they were used to, Alec and Magnus served each other.

"You two are going to be the death of me" Izzy announced and both guys stopped what they were doing and looked at the other two. "You two act married than mom and dad ever did. It's so damn cute" she was smiling so big and he happiness was contagious and made the others smile, even Robert had to agree.

"I'm sorry dad if we made you uncomfortable. We're kinda used to this and it just happened" Alec said sheepishly glancing at Magnus. 

"Don't apologize Alec,I do agree with Izzy. I'm happy for your happiness son. I was wrong to judge Magnus on his past. I'm finding new things everyday. I'm changing my ways and it starts with you two today." Robert assured his son and the look of pure relief on Alec's face broke his heart 'what have we done to this child' he thought sadly.

The lunch went smoothly and they all pitched in to cleaning up the leftovers.

"I think I'll go for a walk you guys must have a lot to talk about, catching up and stuff." Magnus said and kissed Alec on the temple earning him a breath stealing smile from Alec and a half crazed whoop from their one man cheering squad, Izzy. Magnus laughed and trailed his hand down Alec's back whispering "Be back soon baby. Holler if you need me sooner. Love you loads darling" he said and Alec nodded agreeing looking at Magnus' golden eyes. They smiled at each other and the warlock walked out the door. 

Alec was staring after him with a dreamy smile on his face. "I'm so happy for you Alec. HE IS AMAZING!" Izzy was going insane. She screamed and Alec laughed throwing his head back.

"He truly is Iz. He's the most amazing person and I feel so blessed to be with him" Alec said honestly. He felt his heart swell with love and his body missing Magnus' touch. The siblings smiled at each other albeit wobbly and teary, but happy nonetheless. 

*-----------------------------*

"So how was your day?" Magnus asked as they sat on the couch at Robert's den. Alec was snuggled to Magnus' body playing with the warlock's long fingers.

"It was nice we were talking, dad me and Izzy. Then we went to see mom, just me and Iz. Then we went to see Max's grave. So it was good and sad I guess." Alec said sighing into Magnus' shirt and burrowing further in to him. "But I missed you terribly. What did you do?" He asked looking up at his boyfriend. 

"I went to see some friends and actually I portaled back to Brooklyn. There was an urgent client, a sick child." Magnus said truthfully. Alec nodded and sighed.

"Is the child OK?" He asked genuinely interested. He knew sometimes Magnus could not save all his clients. But especially when it is a young child, it affected the warlock much worst than one would expect. This made Alec love him more if that was even possible.

"Yeah she'd make a full recovery. Tough little girl." Mags said with a smile making Alec smile along with him.

There was a shriek from the direction of the entrance that made both guys jump and they didn't even have time before Izzy jumped on the couch seating herself between them. "Hey there big brother and almost brother in-law." she said touching both on their faces.

"Get off of me. It's cuddle with my boyfriend time. You're in the middle" Alec said with a pout reaching for Magnus over Izzy.

"OK Magnus what have you done with my brother? This is not him. He is not this needy" Izzy still didn't get up from where she was seated. But now she was glaring at Magnus with mock anger.

"He is, with me." Magnus said looking at Alec. He Knew he had a dopey smile on his face. But he didn't care because he was feeling dopey in love.

Alec got up from under Izzy making her fall off of Magnus and sat promptly on Magnus' lap and threw his arms around the warlock. Their faces were merely a millimeter apart and there was another shriek that made both guys laugh. 

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss" Izzy chanted. Alec truly loved his sister. She was his biggest supporter and he didn't know what he would do without her.

"My pleasure" Magnus said and claimed Alec's laughing lips in his. Alec moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and parted his lips to let Magnus in. 

"OMG, this is so hot" Izzy was saying and she felt like a perv looking at them kiss. Alec broke away shortly and said "Go away you perv." Proving her right. She laughed and got up.

"Alec you have become a shameless exhibitionist. It's all your fault Magnus Bane." She walked away and stopped a few staps away. "Oh and Jace, Clary and Simon think you two are I quote respectively 'Gross', 'Hot', 'Hot'" she was looking at her phone frowning. "Simon thinks you two kissing is hot? What the hell?" She stormed off to her room. 

"Oh by Angel Magnus, she had sent pictures to all the others. It's so embarrassing." Alec hid his face in Magnus' neck. 

Izzy poked her head trough the door and said. "Dad would be home anytime now. Thought you would like to know that unless you want to give him free show too" she closed the door quickly to escape the pillow that flew across the room. They heard her laughter through the door.  
As if on cue they heard the door open and Alec quickly slid off Magnus' lap to sit next to him. 

"Guys, I was thinking going out for dinner. What do you think?" Robert asked. He was trying really, the look in Alec's face making him realize what they has done to their child weighing him with responsibility at such a young age. Magnus had relieved him of his burden and now the change is clearly be seen. It made Robert guilty and sad. He wanted to right the wrongs and get to know his son for what he truly is.

Alec looked at Magnus as if to ask him what he thought and Magnus shrugged. "Is there some place to have a descent meal here dad?" He asked. "Or" he looked at Magnus again and there was a frown on the warlock's face "we could cook. Maybe a barbequ. Maybe sit outside invite mom and have a family dinner." He looked at both Magnus and his father. 

"I don't see why we can't do it. We can get everything we from here so I say let's do it" Magnus said clapping his hands. 

"Who's doing the cooking?" Robert asked looking at Izzy's room. 

Alec laughed and got up dragging Magnus up with him. "I'll cook, and you'll help me." He did to Magnus nudging him with his shoulder. Magnus nodded they stared at each other for a moment smiling like the love sick fools they are.

"OK then, I'll ask Izzy to call mom" he walked towards her room. 

Alec pulled on Magnus' hand "Let's go shopping" he said walking towards the door.

Magnus was thrilled and laughed out loud.  
"I thought I'd never hear this from you darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta... All errors are mine... If there is anyone interested in beta-ing for me please let me know...enjoy...chapter 3 is come along fine and it is hot...


	3. Family ties, old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay in publishing this.. i wanted to publish it earlier but life is unpredictable and what not...

"Today was nice, I'm happy, thank you Magnus for being with me here. I love you so much" Alec said as they lay in bed with him laying half on Magnus, and the warlock's arm draped around him tight. 

They had a nice time shopping for goods at the only supermarket in the region even though Magnus could have gotten everything they wanted with a snap of his fingers doing it in person was nothing short of magical. Alec had no issues with personal space anymore and he was unafraid to get into Magnus' space either. He would walk up to Magnus in the market leaning to his body, walk hand in hand and even gave him a kiss with people around them. Alec was smiling throughout the day and Magnus had a sense of peace descend upon him. 

During the cookout Alec stuck to Magnus' side the whole time laughing and joking with his parents and sister. Magnus caught Maryse several rimes watching them but there was no judgment on her face but surprise. 

"The day was good, I agree with you Alexander. You were awesome, you made it happen darling" he said carding his fingers through the young shadowhunter's hair. He felt Alec sigh happily and snuggle further into him. 

Magnus was still thinking and he felt a ticklish sensation on his chest and looked down to find Alec unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. "What are you doing Alexander?" He asked covering the younger man's hand and stopping him.

Alec felt his whole face flushing. "I want to feel you without the shirt. I need skin" he said. He was getting better with expressing himself but his shyness remained. 

"Baby your sister is on the other side of this wall and if I know her at all, she would be with her ear pressed to the wall listening to what we are saying.

"I heard that Magnus Bane and I'll have you know, that's not true" Izzy shouted from the other room.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec groaned. "Go to sleep you pervert" he shouted sitting up on the bed and straddling Magnus. He Bent in half with his lips next to Magnus' ear and whispered "Do a sound proof spell Mags, please" he said and straightened and took off his t-shirt. 

Magnus' breath caught in his lungs and his whole body was alive. "Oh yes sir" he said and snapped his fingers. He put his hands behind the young shadowhunter's enticing bottom and pulled him flush against his body.

"Mag..nus please" Alec said as he placed his hands on either side of Magnus' head and kissed him with all that he had, and the warlocks now familiar smell and taste filling him up and making feel safe and secure.

"What do you want my sweet baby?" Magnus asked kissing Alec jaw and just below his ear, where he knew Alec was so sensitive in. Alec shuddered and went completely limp in Magnus' arms.  
"Everything" Alec whispered shyly warming Magnus’ entire being. He growled in his throat and flipped them both on the narrow bed making sure that they didn't fall off the edge and none of them land on any sensitive bits of anatomy. Alec was lying beneath him panting slightly with need. Magnus sat back on his hunches and pulled Alec's pyjama bottoms in one swift motion making the younger man gasp and giggle. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips promptly locking his ankles behind his back. He had his hands thrown over his head holding the headboard of the bed. Magnus looked at what was laid out in front of him and thanked who ever let this be real in his life. 

"Magnus hurry up." Alec whined squirming and grinding his hips driving Magnus mad. 

Magnus groaned and snapped his fingers getting rid of his own pyjamas and claiming Alec's delectable lips. They were kissing for what seems to be hours before Alec whimpered and Magnus broke the kiss to look at him with his eyebrows raised.

"In. Me. Now. Magnus!" Alec said haltingly that spoke of his control slipping. 

"With pleasure" Magnus said with a smirk and snapped his fingers to get the tune of lube he packed in his bag, squeezed some of it on to his fingers and start prepping Alec.

Alec sobbed with need clawing at Magnus' back with blunt nails pulling him down and kissing him sloppily.

Magnus was losing control himself seeing the need in Alec. He groaned and pushes in to the young shadowhunter in one swift but smooth motion earning an happy moan from Alec. 

"Magnus. Move. Please. Need. More" Alec was crushing their bodies together wrapping himself around the warlock. Magnus kissed the sweat drenched locks that fell on to the hazel eyes. Their love making went on to the late hours slow and intimate as it always was. Magnus' mind at ease because of the soundproof spell and Alec was happy in his love.

*-----------------------------------*

"What did you do last night? One minute you guys were talking and the next minute it was complete quite. Did you put a spell Magnus?" Izzy asked with her hands on her hips.

Alec was blushing sipping his coffee and Magnus was smiling serenely looking at his love. "Well yes. I did put a spell, there are perks to dating a warlock after all." He fined his coffee and kissed Alec on the side of his head "I have to get to the Academy now. Meet Cat and get orientated, check the rooms that they have given us and all that" he kisses the boys lips softly and lovingly that made Alec's eyes fluttered close. "See you there soon my darling" he said and Alec nodded his head. "Isabelle, I will see you too later, at the academy." He got up and let his hand trial over Alec's shoulder as he walked away and out the door. Alec sighed happily as he got back to his breakfast, he couldn't even begin to believe how lucky he was to have met Magnus and to have this love in their life. 

"You lucky idiot" Izzy said disturbing his dreamscape. "He is such a dreamboat and maybe you are really loud, I wouldn't blame you though, that's why he had to put a soundproof spell on the room" she said but her eyes was soft and full of love. 

Alec's face was burning but he chucked anyway. "You have such a dirty mind Izzy. And FYI no I'm not loud. Ask Magnus he will vouch for me. Oh Angel I can’t believe I'm telling you this" he covered his face with his hands and shook his head. 

*-----------------------------*

Magnus came to the cafeteria looking for Catarina but found his fan club instead. He saw the way Julie looked at him and felt what she was thinking. But for the first time in his life he was not flattered nor he was interested. He had everything he needed in his life. He was living the life he dreamt of for centuries. He was missing Alec already, it was no fun without the beautiful shadowhunter by his side.

He looked over and there like the angel descending from heaven stood his sweet boyfriend and Magnus' heart did a little dance in its place. 

“There’s my someone,” he said to the girl “Lovely to meet you, Julie.”

“Likewise, Magnus,” she said to him, maybe it sounded like that anyway not that it was important anymore. 

He walked towards Alec in a dignified way as he could even though all he wanted to do was skipping. 

As Magnus came closer to Alec, there was a boy who was shaking Alec’s hand and thanking him.

"Do you know him?" He asked. He walked closer to Alec and got a beautiful smile out of his boyfriend.

Alec shook his head. " No, He was thanking us for everything we have done. " he said. “But he knew all about me. We were talking about—all the ways there are to be a Shadowhunter, you know?”

“Check you out,” said Magnus. “My famous boyfriend, inspiration to the masses.” he wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

Alec smiled cheeks coloring slightly, a little embarrassed but mostly amused. “So, that girl was flirting with you.” he said with a raises eyebrow.

“Really? She was? ” Magnus asked. “How could you tell?” he loved baiting his boyfriend. Alec was so much secure in their love now than before.

Alec gave him a sceptical look and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it has been known to happen. I’ve been around for a long time,” said Magnus. “I’ve also been gorgeous for a long time.”  
he said rubbing Alec's arm tenderly.

“Is that so?” said Alec.

“I’m in high demand. What are you going to do about it?” Magnus was the one who loved challenges, Alec was always the peacemaker and more mellow out of the two. Except the kiss in the accords hall. But Magnus wanted to push Alec and see where it led to. One thing he knew now was that Alec was comfortable in his skin and he trusted Magnus in his love.

Alec took a step closer to Magnus and they were standing so close they felt each other’s breath. "This" Alec said and pulled Magnus by his coat lapels and leaned back on the wall dragging the warlock on top of him. 

Magnus was glad that Alec was leaning on to the wall and Magnus on to him. Because he was not sure if he could have supported his own body with his knees going jello with the intensity of the kiss. Alec was kissing him with all he's got and Magnus was feeling lightheaded.

"I missed you." Alec said when they parted. He wrapped his arms around the warlock and pulled him flush against him with their faces so close tips of their noses touched. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Magnus touched Alec's smooth cheek warmed with a blush. 

"I missed you too sweetheart " he kissed the boy's up turned lips softly earning him the most beautiful smile that made him fall in love with Alec even more. "Even though I left you just less than 2 hours" Magnus added with a smirk. Alec snorted, smiled and snuggled closer. "Let me show you our accommodation, which is such a downgrade from our loft, I must warn you my dear." He took Alec by the hand and walked up the stairs. 

Alec followed Magnus smiling his heart beating faster and a warm feeling flowing through his body. 'He called his loft ours, his and mine, it’s ours, it's home' he knew he was grinning like a lunatic and if Magnus turned around he would have to explain. But he couldn't help it he was just too happy.


	4. Dreams come true!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more than one way to get something you want. If you want something bad enough you might actually get it somehow. You only need to believe in yourself and the goodness of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God .. So sorry do the delay... I had exams and so many things to study... I hate exams...   
> Enjoy the story and I will try to make regular weekly updates... Thank you for your patience...

'It was not that bad' Alec thought to himself as he looked around the attic loft. 'Well it is pretty bad' he had to agree with Magnus, not that he would voice it as soon much. "You have spoiled me,Magnus "he frowned at his boyfriend.

"Oh yes I have sweetheart " Magnus was positively glowing with pride, not really the reaction Alec was looking for. 

He had to struggle to keep the smile breakout on his face. "I was not complementing you. " he said   
Magnus' was confused and Alec felt bad for teasing him.

"Oh, but I like spoiling you baby. It makes me happy. It can't be bad if it makes me happy " only Magnus can come up with warped sense of logic like that.

Alec was looking at him like he has gone crazy. "What? So everything that makes you happy is good? Is that it?" Alec asked with mock horror. 

Magnus was thoughtful for a few seconds and shrugged "Yeah " Alec couldn't hold his laughter anymore and burst out. 

Magnus was rendered speechless at the happiness radiating from his shadowhunter. This is all he lives for, to see his baby happy. Everything is just random white noise, Alec's laughter is the life essence for Magnus. He walked right up to Alec and pulled him close by his waist and nuzzles his face into Alec's neck where the 'deflect or block' rune was. "God, Alec I love you so much sometimes I scare myself with how much " he said his voice was muffled against Alec's skin but Magnus knew he heard him.

Alec threw his arms around Magnus' neck and kissed the warlock's forehead. "What's wrong Mags, come on." He was talking softly as if to a child.

"You are everything to me, do you know that Alexander?" He asked looking into the hazel eyes he can't get enough of.

Magnus watched as Alec's beautiful eyes slowly fill with tears and glow in the dim light of there room. "I know, and you are everything and more for me. There is no me if not for you Magnus. I don't even think I could breath without you near me." Two large teardrops slid down the young shadowhunter's cheeks. He hugs Magnus tight and sniffled into his shirt. 

Magnus rubbed soothing circles on Alec's strong back and made hushing sounds, he wanted to change the emotionally charged mood "Sooo... why did you say I've spoilt you?" He asked tightening his hands around the boy.

"I'm a shadowhunter and I could live under a tree. We are so low maintenance. But now" he stopped for a dramatic effect "I go around from room to room looking for flaws. I love your throw pillows and blanket. I love that you got our stuff from home."Alec said burrowing further into his warlock. 

Magnus spun them both around in glee. 'Home' the simple word still made his heart burst with joy. He kissed Alec and walked him backward towards their bed. Alec giggled as back of his knees hit the bed. Magnus pushed the young nephilim on to the bed gently. 

Alec pulled Magnus along with him as he laid down and scootched over to the middle of the bed. Magnus Following him on all fours looking all for a big hungry cat on the prowl. 

Alec grabbed Magnus by his collor and kissed him hard and dirty. Magnus felt his toes curl at the intensity of the kiss and in all these hundreds of years it was the first time it happened. Alec was panting underneath him. 

Alec flipped them both suddenly pinned Magnus with his arms to the bed and straddled him. "Did I tell you that I missed you today?" He said mischief lasing his voice. He pulled the cover over them both and bent down to kiss Magnus as the door burst open.

Simon stood at the open door with a weird look on his face that could be called either fear, embarrassment, regret or combination of all of the above. 

Alec was beyond embarrassed. Simon stuttered "I'm so sorry" an Dr Alec was getting annoyed and angry.   
"Get out" he growled. 

"You see, I can't" Simon replied. 

"Oh yes you can" Alec was losing his patience. 

"No I can't there is an abandoned baby at the front of the academy. We think it is a warlock baby " Simon was talking to the door. He couldn't look at the fellow shadowhunter nor the warlock without seeing the situation that he disturbed. They were still on bed with their heads close. Simon was sure Alec was near tears and Magnus was trying to reassure him.

"What makes you think it's a warlock baby?" Magnus asked as he untangled himself from Alec. 

"The baby has blue skin" Simon said.

"Well that is compelling evidence. Would you let us get dressed now." Magnus said politely and just maybe a bit amused. He was a weird person. 

"Go now" Alec growled again.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about thi-" Simon was rambling. 

"NOW" Alec was getting very annoyed and Simon wanted to run.

"Yes" he closed the door and ran down.

"Oh by the angel,why does these things keep on happening to me." Alec covered himself with the sheet form head to toe. 

Magnus smiled to himself and pulled the sheet to uncover the touseled black locks and blushed pale cheeks. Alec looked up from the pillow he was hugging. Magnus smiled again with so much affection at the teary eyed nephilim.

"Oh sweet pea these things happen sometimes. There is nothing to be ashamed of. He didn't see anything. It's just what he thought he saw. Come on we gotta go see this baby " Magnus cooed as he got dressed. 

Alec shook his head vehemently and pulled the sheet back over his head. "No way, not when Simon is around. God how did I forget to lock the stupid door." He was mumbling to himself under the sheet.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and bent down to kiss the cloth covered head. "OK then you gather your frayed courage and come later darling. I'll hold fort till then." He walked to the door and turned back "Alexander don't be too late. I'm not too good at holding up against a whole academy full of nephilim." He said and saw the young man's head move under the sheet and took it as a nod. He closed the door softly behind him and started down the stairs. 

Alec had felt his whole body go up in flames not in a good way when the mundane turned vampire turned shadowhunter burst through the door. He had no idea what exactly Simon saw but it could not possibly be mistaken for anything other than what it was. 

"What's done is done. Could have been worst if he had come 5 seconds later" Alec was talking to himself from under the sheet. "But what do they expect? We are boyfriends and they all know that we have sex sometimes, it would be so not normal if we didn't, right?, oh by the angel I am talking to myself, Simon I hate you." He threw the sheet away and quickly got dressed and climbed down the stairs slowly taking time to gather his thoughts and courage. 

*-------------------------*

When Magnus walked Down to where all the commotion was and his blood ran cold as he looked at the rather awkward way the young man holding the baby. But he had to keep his cool, and as he came near the young people they visibly relaxed. 

"May I" Magnus said and the boy nearly dropped the baby in his haste to give him and there was a collective gash from the croud gathered. There were others joining the commotion and he was aware of the presence of the Dean and some tutors coming down. 

He lifted the yellow blanket and saw that the baby was naked underneath the blanket and it was a boy, and anounced it to the gathering. There was talking all around him and all he could think about was the child in his arms. How helpless the child was and how terrible his a abandonment. 

The child was wiggling about and getting ready to cry. Obviously he is unhappy about his predicament. Suddenly there was a hush in the croud and Magnus looked up and sae Alec making his way trough the people milling around. The relief he felt at the sight of his young nephilim was nearly overwhelming. 

Alec walked towards Magnus and all he could see was the bundle in his arms. "can I? " he asked and the relief in Magnus' face and the way his shoulders relaxed gave away how tense he was. 

As Alec held the baby in his arms, he stopped his preening and calmed. This surprised all of them in the gathering, Alec more than any other. He was looking and the baby's deep blue eyes that stared at Alec and he was feeling warm all over. 

All sounds in the background was drowned out by the warmth in his heart. 'I'm holding a child. He was abandoned and all alone' he was thinking to himself. 'He has me' Alec looked up and saw Magnus talking to the others gathered. His heart filled with pride as he looked at his boyfriend handled the shadowhunter academy people like a champ with authority. He looked back at the baby, 'And he has Magnus' he thought. He felt Magnus' hand on his elbow and looked at him.

"We've got this covered right Alec?" he asked Alec and he was sure his Alexander was not listening to a word that was said round him. But Alec nodded as always. 

"Shall I take him to our room, I think he must be hungry and cold." Alec said to the crowd gathered and took him to the stairs. As he turned he saw Simon pulling his phone out of his pocket but at the exact moment the baby yawned with his small mouth wide. Alec's heart did a tiny leap at the sight and chuckled.

He held the baby closer to his chest and walked up the stairs to the attic they didn't have anything a baby wanted in their room and for a moment he was lost standing there at the door looking at the room. The baby was asleep in his arms he softly patted the baby's back in a soothing way. 

That is what Magnus walked into and the by the light that filtered unto to the dusty room through the dirty glasses on the windows, the child and the young man made a breathtaking view. For someone who lived for over 400 years, Magnus was not ready for this. Alec looked up without changing the hold on the baby, and smiled at Magnus. That smile was nothing like what he'd seen before. The sudden arrival of the blue baby had lit up their life with so much color.


	5. Is nothing what it seems to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good and love is all around.. But for how long? Is nothing what it seems to be? Why must all good things be clouded with gloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to compensate for the long delay, I post 2 chapters in one week. Hope you like it and enjoy...
> 
> I don't own any of these characters they are all CC's
> 
> I have no beta so all errors are mine...

Alec was dead to the world and so was the baby. Magnus was so tired he could just fall asleep standing but he was too worked up and his nerves were all over the place. 

'Lightwoods childproofed the attic for the baby, they thought that he, Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn magicked a baby for him and Alexander. They wanted to name this abandoned, warlock baby Max, one of their own. Above all, Alexander, his beautiful boy thought that they were adopting this baby as their own' Magnus' mind was going to just burst open. He needed to walk this off. 

For the life of his Magnus never expected to have a family of his own. With what Camille did he lost his faith in true love as well. Until Alexander Gideon Lightwood appeared in his life. He, with his shy and stuttering gorgeousness, filled Magnus with hope and love. Alec with his unselfish and pure heart made a believer out of Magnus yet again. 

Now literally out of the blue, there is a child in their lives. A child Alec had wanted for sometime and Magnus didn't think they would have. It was one thing that he couldn't give his lovely boy. But it happened without his intervention anyways. He knew Alec would not give up this child no matter what, and having the baby would make Alec happier than anything in this world would. So he should be happy too and accept this latest development in a stride. 

It was early morning when he climbed back up the stairs to their attic apartment. As he walked in the room he found Alec sitting by the crib with the baby sleeping soundly. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled that smile reserved for him.

"Good walk?" He asked smiling with his face held up towards Magnus. He walked straight to Alec and kissed his lips holding the face in both his hands. Alec had his eyes closed, small smile on his lips and made a happy little noise in his throat. 

"Yes darling, did you get any sleep?" Alec nodded. Magnus sat on the floor next to the crib and held Alec's hand. " You know I was not asking you to keep this baby. I just didn't want him to go to the clave" he said softly rubbing Alec's and with his thumb. 

Alec nodded looking at the baby and sighed. "I know now. But I want to Magnus, would you let me?" He asked with all the sincerity of the young shadowhunter. 

"Of course baby I would never deny you anything" Magnus was quick to add. 

"Did you ever think of children in all the years that you were alive Mags?" Alec asked as he leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder. 

"No. My childhood tragedies might have played a part in it too. But I felt my life was not stable enough for a child to be in. I never been this stable before you. You ground me in away no one have ever done. It's amazing and I love you so much for all the love you give me" he turns his head and kisses the soft mess of hair on his shoulder.

Alec sniffles and sighed. There was a warm wetness seeping through Magnus' shirt. "I have always wanted children, you know that already. I never thought to have them before we were married though" he said softly.

"You want to marry me? No one in all these years wanted to marry me. I was waiting for them to suggest no one did" Magnus said just as softly.

"I have not asked anyone to marry me either. So what do you say?" Alec lifted his head from Magnus' shoulder and asked. 

"The clave would not allow us to get married" Alec was about to interrupt but Magnus held up his hand to stop him. "I want you to do it proper baby. I want you to marry in gold. So one day we would. It's always yes to you Alexander" he said and kissed the smiling blushing cheek of his boyfriend.

"I still can't believe this Mags. It's a dream come true in the best possible way." Alec said as he slid down from the chair to Magnus' waiting arms.

"You deserve the best in everything life gives. You sweetheart are the heaven's gift to me. I must have done something right in my life at some point" Magnus said holding Alec close to his body and felt Alec relax on to him. 

The baby woke with a scream. 

"Here we go again. Diaper duty or baby formula?"Alec asked looking at Magnus.   
Alec was positively glowing, this is what a baby would do to a person wanting a stable family. 'I am the other part of this family.' Magnus thought as pride filled his heart.

"Oh god formula all the way. I'm already gone." Magnus kissed the boys face and eased away from Alec. The young shadowhunter smiled and got up cooing the baby. As the baby heard Alec's voice he looked at him and his cries turned into happy gurgling. 

Magnus snorted as he walked away. "You've got him wrapped around your finger sweet pea" he said.

"The feeling is mutual baby" Alec said and Magnus spun around at the endearment because Alec never used them. He was slightly disappointed to see that he ment it literally. He was talking to the baby in the crib as he made happy noises. 

"I thought you called me baby" Magnus pouted. Alec laughed as he lifted the baby out of the crib ready to change his diaper. 

"You are my sugar daddy" Alec said with a straight face throwing a flirty smile over his shoulder. Magnus growled in mock frustration and could see Alec's shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Do you think the Lightwood clan would invade our loft again today? Of they will, I have never seen your parents so loving and caring ever in my life. Maryse looked at me fondly yesterday and I did a double take." Magnus was rambling, he had to do a lecture that day but he didn't want to leave his boys.

"I haven't seen this side of my parents either. It's amazing what a tiny person can do to the most hardcore shadowhunter." Alec came back to the kitchen carrying now clean and fresh looking baby. "So" Alce paused with uncertainty "about his name, have you decided?" He asked Magnus.

"You wanted to name him Max darling, I am touched and honored. You like that name and that is all that matters to me" Magnus said honestly and handed Alec the baby bottle. Baby made happy noises and reached for the bottle. 

Alec gave Magnus a watery wobbly smile and have the bottle to the baby. "How do you like that little baby? Would you like to be called Max?" He cooed and the baby waved his chubby blue arms around wildly suckling on the bottle furiously. "I guess you do like it then, Max" Alec smiled and nuzzeled the babies black curls. Baby Max wiggled happily. "Guess that is a yes" looking at Magnus Alec leaned on to him and sighed with contentment. 

'So this is what happiness feels like' Magnus thought wrapping his arm around the young shadowhunter's shoulder.

*-----------------------------------*

"Magnus, are you busy?" Alec was barely controlling his escalating panic. He was called to academy's main office just moments ago. He had to call Izzy to babysit Max and go to meet the head of the academy, dean Penhallow. 

"Alec, thanks for coming. This is very important and an urgent matter." Her face looked grave as he said this to Alec. "These people claim to be the warlock baby's parents" she turned towards a couple that's when Alec saw them. 

What she said made his blood run cold and he was nearly hyperventilating. "W-what?" He turned to look at the young couple sitting at the dean's table. He needed Magnus. "W-what do you w-want?" He asked. 

The lady stood up and came near "I heard you took him in. I can't leave him, I didn't know what to do at that moment. I need my baby back" she said with tears filling her eyes.

Alec wanted to scream and breakdown. 'No no god not again' he was ready to give up Max. "I need my boyfriend to be here." Alec glaced at dean Penhallow and ran out. Tears blinded him as he ran towards the corridor and he leaned on a wall pulling his phone out to call Magnus. 

"Alec, baby, what is it?" No matter how much Alec tried to sound like he was ok Magnus knew him too well.

"Magnus!!" Alec choked as sobs broak him down. "They are here to take Max away, please don't let them do it. Magnus I can't .." He was crying and didn't even care if anyone saw. 

"Where are you babe?" Magnus stopped the lecture and informed the class that he'll be back in a bit. He heard what Alec said and opened a portal to get to Alec.

"Magnus" Alec sighed and launched himself at Magnus clinging to him, crying uncontrollably.

"Shhh.. I won't let anyone take Max away from you darling. You are the best thing to happen to him baby. Everyone knows that, if not anything, we will let lose Izzy on them" Magnus tried to ease the situation with a joke, but he was seething inside. 

They walked into the dean's office and looked at the couple as woman cried softly into her tissue. Alec whimpered next to him.


	6. Unlikely hero saves the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is beyond worried. Why are they here? What do they want? Are they here to take Max away? What would he do?
> 
> Or was all the worry is for nothing?
> 
> Who saves the day? And unlikely hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters this week. Too much? I don't think so...

"So what can we do for you?" Magnus asked the mundane couple none too friendly and they fidgeted on their seats. 'Ah they know about warlocks. Good' Magnus thought. 'That'll keep them in line.' He turned to Alec, plastered to his side like a limpet, sniffling softly. He had not seen this helpless side of the young shadowhunter. 'If they want to take the child Alec would be devastated' he thought. 

The mundane couple looked at each other and the woman spoke up. "I made a mistake by leaving my baby here. I feel horrible at what I did. But didn't know what else to do. I thought bout it" she turned to the man " and we decided we will do whatever necessary to keep him and raise him ourselves" she concluded. 

Alec felt his legs give out under him. He sagged against Magnus and the whimpering got worst as he hid his face in Magnus' neck, soaking the warlock will shirt with warm tears. Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned a chair for Alec to sit. "Sit down baby" he kissed the boy's hair still holding him around his shoulders.

Magnus looked at the couple squarely in the face and said "You said 'who could love him?' Well we could and we do." Max's biological parents seemed still in shock over the chair summoning. "Let me explain this to you. This child is a magical being. He needs special care and knowledge in magical activities." Magnus was trying his patience. "He is different from normal people how do you even take him out of your house and it is going to get worst as he grows up". Magnus was unconsciously carding his finger through Alec's hair. "He is going to mature and gain his powers, do you to control that? Do you even have any idea how to deal with a child growing up with magic in them?" He was handling this better than he thought he was.

"Can you do all that?" The man spoke for the first time. 

Magnus looked at him as if he was stupid. "I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. Yes I can do all that and more for this child. More than you could ever do. And most of all we can love him for who he is." He was getting angry. "Do you even have anyone else to support you?" He asked.

"We can't have anyone else knowing this. It's too dangerous and embarrassing too." The woman said.

Alec lifted his head off of Magnus' hip and said " we have heaps of people to support and we aren't afraid or embarrassed about him." He seems to have deflated after the outburst. "Please don't take him away" he said softly. Magnus' heart broke at his tone and he wasn't even sure the couple could hear what he said.

"Can I see him please." The woman asked. 

Alec was panicking clutching at Magnus so hard it hurt the warlock. But Magnus nodded and said to Alec "It's ok babe, call Izzy and ask her to bring him down." Alec looked at Magnus and saw that the warlock had a plan. So he got his phone out and called Izzy. 

"Iz can you bring Max down to the dean's office?" Alec looked at the couple "We named him Max after my brother who died when he was very young. We didn't know if you had named him or not." 

He heard Izzy's voice on the other side "Who are you talking to Alec?" She asked. 

"Max's parents are here. They want to see him." He could hear his voice shaking and had to pull the phone away to save his hearing from Izzy's scream. 

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, ALEC I'M NOT BRINGING HIM ANYWHERE CLOSE TO THAT PLACE" she was so loud that the whole room heard what she said. 

Alec felt his eyes fill with fresh tears and he sniffled. "Izzy please do it." He hung up hoping she would understand what he was asking her to do. 

"That was Alec's sister. Now we wait for her to come down shouldn't be too long." Magnus said as he started pacing the room. Alec felt a headache coming.

It only took 5 minutes and there was a huge commotion outside the door as it opened to reveal Izzy carrying Max in her arms and followed by the entire Lightwood clan and their friends. Even Jocelyn and Luke was there. All of the sudden the room was filled to the brim with distressed people. 

The mundane couple was on their feet they looked frigtened out of their minds. The shadowhunters and friends were quiet and anxious.

Max made a sound like a gurgle and the mundane woman stepped towards him and Magnus could see all the shadowhunters get ready as one. She walked towards the baby and took him from Izzy. 

Max looked at the woman and laughed hugging her. The woman was crying and smiling at the same time. Alec was bent in half sitting in his chair crying softly. Maryse went to him and rubbed his back soothingly. 

Then Max started wiggling around and making it difficult for the woman to hold him. "Daaa daaaa" he screamed and was reaching with his hands. Everyone was dumb struck even Alec was looking at him because those were the first words Max said. The squirming increased and the screaming increased in tandem. "DAAA DAAAA". Max burst into tears and continued to say the same words. He was reaching down. 

Alec got up from his seat so suddenly it toppled over. The baby's screaming got more insistent and then direction changed now I was clear he was reaching for Alec.

Alec promptly burst into tears and reached for the baby. Max grabbed on to Alec's sweater and reeled him in. The woman let go of the child in her hand and Max gladly went to Alec and snuggled into him. The sniffling died down as the baby settled into the comfortable warmth with an occasional hiccup. Alec was still crying cooing the baby at the same time. He leaned back on Magnus for support and strength, which he is always ready within the bucket loads.

Magnus was speechless and overwhelmed with emotions. There was no question where the baby wants to be. He looked around the room to see everyone with misty eyes and sad smiles.

"Please don't take him" Alec said again to the woman, his voice breaking and fresh tears spilling over the long lashes. 

She smiled sadly and nodded her head. "I can't give him this" she gestured to the people around her and looked at her husband. He too nodded and walked towards her. "If I truly love this child I would want the best for him and it doesn't get better than what you are already giving him" she smiled. "He belongs with you. You are his daa daa after all." She touched the baby's hand briefly turned around took her husbands hand I in hers and walked out of the office. 

Alec sat down on the chair all fight leaving him and he was boneless and tired. Tears still streamed down his face. But these were of joy and relief. "Daa daa?" Soft question and a tiny hand wiping his face made Alec looking into Max's face. Max held Alec's face in both his small hands and kissed him all wet and messy. "Daa daa noo" he said. Alec smile wide through his tears an hugged the baby close to his heart. Everyone including the great warlock Magnus were left wiping their eyes.


	7. Love is all around us!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Magnus is feeling left out? He's faking it and Alec takes it seriously. Plans for sexy time following this discussion. 
> 
> But it is not a done deal yet.. 
> 
> Can Alec get through with the plans without worrying about his baby? Would he make it happen as he wished and Magnus deserves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing so many chapters this week because I will be busy next week and week after. Exams fast approaching.. So enjoy and thank you for comments and kudos... They give me life...

"Seriously though sometimes I feel like I'm in the bone city with the silent brothers. In fact I feel more and more like one of the silent brothers everyday." Magnus was complaining or maybe even whining as Alec gave Max his nightly bath. The two of them having a conversation that only they could understand. "Having a child is like observing a vow of abstinence." He was sure Alec was not hearing any of the things that he was saying. 

There was a low chuckle that got Magnus' attention. He could see the tops of Alec's ears flushing a deep red and spreading under the collar of his shirt. 'Oh he heard' Magnus was pleases and he was feeling every bit evil his father has left him with. 

"Staying up all night would have been so much more interesting with something to do" Magnus went on watching Alec's reaction carefully. "I can't wait to go back to the loft, I can fix the guest room as a nursery and have a baby monitor." He was making his voice huskier and observed, to his utter joy the color got darker on Alec's pale skin. 

He decided to take it a notch up "I have forgotten what your skin feels and tastes like babe." Alec stops his movements and took several deep breaths. Magnus was grinning. "I miss having your body touch mine I miss the intimacy." He was struggling to control the laughter bubbling inside as Alec dropped his head.

"Daa daa?" Max asked as his dada stopped talking to him.

"Yes sweetie?" He said and looked over his shoulder at Magnus with an exasperated frown "what are you doing Magnus?" He asked sweetly as not to upset the baby.

"Papa papa" Max was shouting happily at Magnus to pick him up.

"Oh blueberry if only you know how much of a cock blocker you are. I am going to tell you one day and make you repent for the blue balls we had to endure." He said as he picked up the dripping baby with a blanket not caring about getting his expensive silk shirt wet. 

"Magnus! Oh my god. What are you saying to him." Alec scolded with a slap to his arm. 

"You might be a hermit in disguise but I am a hot blooded warlock darling. I need my fix of sexy times to function properly. If not I get cranky and you would not like me cranky babe." Magnus said "would you like papa to be cranky Max? No you wouldn't, no you would not" continued in baby talk.

"I'm sorry, I know we have not had time for ourselves for a long time. But Magnus he is still so small and new to all this. He needs us at all times." Alec said and he hugged Magnus from behind leaning his face on the taller man's shoulder blades, inhaling the smell of him, that was uniquely Magnus.

"I know darling. I'm just messing with you. You know there is no one on this world who has better patience than me right? I can wait till the kingdom come, if that's how long it takes." Magnus said softly leaning back. He heard Alec's breath hitch and wanted to ease his mind. "But as a warlock my dick has his own mind which I have no control of" he said sighing dramatically. Alec snorted and slapped his back. 

*----------------------------------------------*

"Izzy I need a huge favor."Alec called his sister. 'Desperate times require desperate measures' he said to himself. 

"Oh do tell brother mine" Izzy said with mirth, maybe because she knew the tone. Alec needs help with his relationship. This is where Izzy was superior.

"Magnus and I have not.. You know with Max .. We couldn't" Alec was adorable when he stutter and stammer about sex.

"You haven't what Alec?" Izzy asked trying to contain her laughter. 

"Come on Izzy this is really serious. Can you look after Max just for one night? I want to do something nice for Mags. Maybe cook dinner and watch a movie, just the two of us. It's been months since we had a date." Alec sounded desperate and Izzy took pity on her brother. 

Both Alec and Magnus try so hard to make this family thing happen. They were even discussing about legally adopting Max, especially after the parent scare. It must have come to a point that worried Alec for him to ask Izzy for help.

"Of course Alec, anytime. You know you don't even have to ask. I'd love to have the little blueberry with me. When are you planning this?" She was all business and Alec loved his sister for that. She was one constant reliable factor in his life even before Magnus. 

"Tomorrow. I will bring him around 5 and come pick him up first thing in the morning. Thank you so much Izzy you are a life saver. I love you so much. You are the best sister anyone could ever hope for." He was being sincere. 

"Yeah yeah I know all that already. Don't worry big brother I will look after your child for you. You guys enjoy, if there is anyone deserving of a break it's you two. I love you too Alec." She hung up the phone and Alec sighed. 

"I don't want to send you honey, but papa need some long overdue loving. Just for a few hours ok." He said to Max who was wiggling in his arms. 

*-----------------------------------------*

"Mags, hey"Alec felt shy all of the sudden. He was sure that Magnus would understand the meaning of his request and find it so amusing. He would tease Alec relentlessly. But he was prepared to face all embarrassment to see this through. 

"Hello darling, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Alec could hear Magnus' smile on the phone, which made him smile in turn.

"Keep tomorrow night free ok?" Alec rushes through. He could feel his face flushing furiously.

"Ok?.. Anything special happening that I should know of babe?" Magnus was fishing for information. 

"I asked Izzy to babysit Max. We would have the apartment to ourselves and I'm cooking dinner. You can choose the movie, I'm planning a stay home date night." Alec said and he was breathless with excitements. 

"Oh honey you don't have to do that. I was just joking the other day. I know you hate to be away from Max." Magnus felt guilty for teasing Alec the other day.

"It's just one night Magnus we'll be alright."Alec was not sure but he was going to see this through. Magnus deserves the best things in life. 

"Ok sweetheart, I'll get the time off. We will have the best time of our lives and Alexander?" Magnus was felt his heart flutter and fill with warmth.

"Mmm..?" Alec said and he, deep down knew that Magnus was going to say something important.

"I love you so very much" Magnus said and he heard an almost inaudible whimper on the other end. 

"Don't say things Like that when you are away and I can't touch you." Alec said and his voice broke with the intensity of his emotions. "Come home soon, we're waiting." Alec said as he wiped his eyes and he spoke again "and Magnus.. I love you more" he hung up before Magnus had a chance to reply with a triumphant smile on his face.

*------------------------------------------*

"Isabelle, hello" Magnus called Izzy as was getting ready to go home for the date night. He had a surprise for Alec too. It was a sudden and an impromptu idea. But he was sure Alec would like it, in fact he would love it.

"Hi Magnus, ready for the big date?" Izzy asked so loud Magnus' ears start to ring.

"I'm ready but I have my doubts about the success of it." He said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? Alec worked so hard and has so many plans. Don't you do anything to mess that up Magnus. If you upset my brother tonight, you will answer to me" Izzy was getting all protective sister on Magnus.

"No no.. I would not mess it up but I have a feeling we might end up at your place later, after the date that is" he said with a smile.

"What? But why?" Izzy was confused.

"I don't think Alec can stay the night without Max. So once the sexy times are over he would go back to daddy mode immediately" Magnus said and continued "I just want you to be ready ok Izzy?" 

"Yeah I think you're right on that. I will be ready, come around anytime. Enjoy Magnus" she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh I plan to my dear" Magnus said laughing and hung up. With his surprise gift in his pocket, he snapped his fingers for a portal to take him home to Alec.

*------------------------------------------*  
Alec felt guilty all the time he got Max ready to go to Izzy's place. He didn't want his child out of sight but Magnus comes first. His warlock is truly the best partner anyone could ever wish for. So he bundled up Max, got his supplies and toys in a bag and went down to Izzy's.

"Hey baby blue!" Izzy said as she opened the door. Max made a happy noise and reached for aunt Izzy. 

Alec gave the baby to his sister and stepped back. This has to be done quickly like pulling a plaster, longer he lingers harder it becomes. "Iz thanks and call me if there is anything ok. Any small insignificant thing just call me at once." He looked at the baby longingly and felt his eyes sting. He leaned in and kissed the baby's chubby blue cheek. "Daadaa will come soon ok blueberry. Be good" he looked up at Izzy's face and it had knowing look. She smiled and nodded her head. "Bye" Alec said and ran back towards their apartment before he embarresed himself infront of his sister.

He barely broke a sweat running all the way up to the attic. He flew up the stairs blindly because his eyes were filling up with tears. When he reached the apartment, he rushes in and closed the door after him. He closes his eyes leaned back on the door and let the tears fall.

"Who chased you darling?" He heard and an involuntary sob escaped his throat. He blindly reached for Magnus tears flowing freely. Magnus walked up to his distressed lover and hugged him tight giving comfort.  
"We can go get him if you want baby" he said rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

Alec shook his head and sniffled. "No, I need to do this Mags." He touched Magnus' face and smiled through his tears. "Tonight is all about you and me" he sneaked his arms around Magnus' neck and leaned on his toes and kissed his lips.


	8. Love eternally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had everything planned. Only thing that had him thinking was leaving Max. But it was for Magnus and it had to be done. 
> 
> Does it go according to plan? Or even better?
> 
> Even stranger things happen when no one is watching!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good in sexy times I guess. But I love Malec and I think they are more romantic than sexy. So here you go. Big date night!!!

"You're early" Alec said his voice muffled by Magnus' shear silk shirt. They were still standing by the door, arms around each other. Alec's sniffels have died down. 

"I can go out if you'd want me to?" Magnus asked with a smile. 

Alec snorted out a laugh and slapped his chest. "You are an idiot, do you know that? Oh great warlock of Brooklyn?" He looked into Magnus' eyes. They were full of love and adoration. Alec kissed him and he felt warmth fill him to his toes. "But I love you and I am blessed to be loved by you" he said. He was not good with words but he was determined to get this right.

"Oh baby" Magnus said and Alec saw the glamoured eyes turn to his real slit cat eyes. They were glazed and wet. "I am the one blessed with you. Alexander there is no greater love in the world that would surpass yours. I never thought I would find love this pure and selfless in all eternity. But I did and I am jealousy guarding it, guarding you and now our child" he held Alec's face in both his hands. "You are mine, my gift from the angel himself" he kissed Alec softly on the lips and looked deep into his eyes. "Be mine forever?" He asked pulling the box out of his pocket and opened it. 

Alec gasped as the small box in Magnus' hand opened to reveal a beautiful ring with a blue sapphire and diamonds surrounding it. It was a silver ring. His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes "oh Magnus" he said looking at the worlock his voice abandoning him with emotions.

"Silver is rarer than gold darling, you are silver my Alexander!" Alec smiled through his tears and gave Magnus his left hand. The grin on the warlock's face split his face in two and he started sparkling with his magic reacting to his emence joy. He put the ring on Alec's ring finger and kissed it making Alec giggle.

"I'll get food" Magnus said smiling. He was watching Alec. The young shadowhunter was still looking at the ring on his finger with a serene smile on his beautiful face. But the spell broke as Magnus mentioned food.

"Oh no I want to cook for you!" He exclaimed loud which made Magnus laugh and pull him closer. 

"I'd rather spend the time we have in a more productive way than spend it on cooking. Because the time we have is very precious and a rare commodity these days" he said and picked Alec up in bridal style "so not planning on wasting any" he walked to their bed and laid Alec down gently. 

Alec felt his whole body flush with excitement and wiggled back to the middle of the big king sized bed. Both of them were breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes.

Magnus knelt in front of Alec and crawled closer to him with the patience and the grace of a prowling cat. Alec was getting impatient and bent forward and pulled him by his collar and on top of him. 

Magnus managed to not crush the young man beneath him at the last moment. With his arms braced on either side of Alec's head he looked at Alec and shook his head. "All grace lost. I was going for a dramatic effect, you had to go and be all caveman on me. Such uncultured behavior" he clucked his tongue for emphasis.

"Dramatics can wait Magnus, I need you now if you don't mind" Alec said in a small voice and Magnus melted right away. He knew how hard it was for the boy to express his desires and for him to do it he must be desperate and Magnus was not going to deny Alec anything.

"Why didn't you say that sooner darling?" He said snapped his fingers getting rid of both of their clothes. "God I missed seeing you like this." Magnus' cat eyes gleamed hungrily as he laid fully on top of Alec and covered the boy with his body.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him down closer so he could kiss him properly. His knees fell apart and Magnus crawled between Alec's legs as the young shadowhunter wrapped his legs around the warlock's waist. They were so close to each other they were practically one person. 

"I love you so much Mags sometimes it scares me to no end. How I can love you so much and how you are all that I need. I am amazed at how you give all of you to me and all that I need without even a thought. How you feel what I feel and know what I think. It's scary and so liberating at the same time." Alec was surprised that he could get all that out without stuttering. It was worth the effort as he watched the smile on Magnus' face grow in intensity and then turn watery and wobbly.

"The feeling is absolutely mutual my angel" Magnus had to struggle to get the words out because his throat was closing up with emotions. 

The next moment they were kissing each other with all the passion that built up for months they were busy with the new baby. Hand roamed all over their bodies pushing and pulling. Panting breaths and gasps filled in the gaps. 

"Magnus" Alec breathed out pulling slightly away from the embrace with difficulty and held Magnus' face in both his hands. "Make love to me Magnus" he said looking into unglamoured eyes that he was in love with.

Just like that all urgency left, their movements became soft and delicate. Kisses feather light and lingering. Adoring looks and touches that worshipped each other. As Magnus entered Alec they both gasped at the emotion rather than the physical sensation. Tears were streaming down their faces as they closed their eyes and leaned their forehead together. There were whispered declarations of love and devotion that they didn't want anyone else to hear because what they felt for each other was their treasure to keep safe.

But unbeknownst to them something was happening in the room around them. They missed it altogether because their eyes were closed. Different colored sparkles surrounded the two men on the bed. Blue and silver prominent and a little bright orange thrown in for good measure. Sometime later streaks of purple too mixed in with the colors and it was like fireworks on 4th of July. 

*----------------------------------------*

Magnus knew Alec was awake because he was too still to be asleep. He was waiting for him to turn around and say what he expected to hear. 'Any minute now' he thought smiling to himself. What he was not expecting though was the soft sniffle. "Babe?" Magnus said softly.

Alec spun around and burrowed into Magnus' chest "He must have felt lonely. I don't even know if he had dinner or his story read." Magnus' skin felt warm and wet with Alec's tears. 

"Let's bring our baby home then. Up up sweetheart" Magnus got up and was walking about the room naked without a care in the world. He was so comfortable in his skin and rightly so too. 

'He is gorgeous, what am I doing?' Alec thought as he watched Magnus getting a change of clothes for both of them, something casual and comfy. 

"As much as I love to keep you nakid, I don't think I want to parade you around in all this glory. This" he indicated to Alec's general direction "is for my eyes only, thank you very much" he said with a flourish making Alec laugh.

They got dressed quickly and Alec was going to call Izzy when Magnus spoke. "She is already expecting us" he said smiling. Alec looked at him with his mouth agape. "I do know you quite well Alexander so quit looking so surprised" he leaned in and kissed Alec's lips. "Let's go" Magnus held his hand out to Alec and he took it without a second thought. They walked down to Izzy's room hand in hand.

*-------------------------------------------*

"Hey blueberry did you miss me" Alec asked the sleepy baby warlock. 

"Daadaa?" He was almost asleep but took Alec's hand in his and said "pwity"

Izzy and Magnus both laughed and Magnus said "oh yes sweetie your daadaa is very pwity indeed, I've been telling him that he never listen" with an eye roll making Alec blush beautifully. 

"No papa. See. Pwity" the tiny blue baby was holding out Alec's hand with the ring for all to see. "Daadaa Boo." Max gestured to Alec's hand and he gestured towards him and said "baby boo" making Alec smile lovingly.

"Yes blueberry that is why papa gave it to me. Now we match nicely" he sad nuzzling the the chubby cheek making Max giggle happily.

"ALEC OH MY GOD!!!" Izzy screamed startling the child. "Sorry baby. Didn't mean to scare you" Izzy pinched Max's blue chubby cheek. "Spill Mr.!! Right now!" She turned to Magnus.

"I couldn't resist. I had to do it. I mean look at him" he pointed to Alec who roled his eyes. "You know what they say, if you want it put a ring on it. And I am way way possessive of him. I want the whole world to know that he is mine" he was deadly serious. When it comes to Alec there were no jokes or no risks. 

Alec smiled at Magnus and Izzy saw the way they looked at each other. It was hard to explain and even rarer be a witness of. She was so happy for her brother, if there were anyone worthy of that much love, it was Alec. 

Alec gave Max to Magnus and kissed them both. "Give me 5 minutes. You go up and get blueberry ready for bed. I'll be right up" he said and gave Magnus' face a lingering touch that spoke volumes.

Magnus nodded knowingly and turned to go not before winking at Izzy. 

Max lifted his head off Magnus' shoulder and said "Daadaa?" And looked around him half asleep.

"Dada will be up soon ok baby? We'll go get ready for bed" Magnus said and Max settled down waving at Izzy.

Alec watched them walking away as Izzy watched him. "Congratulations, big brother." She said hugging him.

"Oh Izzy I'm so worried. I love them so much, well I am so totally in love with Magnus and Max is everything I've ever wished for in a child. How do I let go of them when it comes to it? I have never been so worried about my mortality until now." He said and he had a far away look on his face that worried Izzy. "I can't leave them Izzy." He looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. 

Izzy's eyes were teary as well. "Oh Alec it will be in so long. Just live in the moment and make the best of times with the ones you love. That's all anyone can ever hope for." She said hugging him.

He sighed and smiled "you give the best advice Iz. When did you become so smart? I have to go sis, my boys are waiting for me. Thanks for everything. I love you" he kissed Izzy's cheek, gave here a brief but tight hug and ran towards the apartment.

"I need all the details Alec, don't think I would let it go that easily. Love you too big bro" Izzy shouted after him.

Alec smied all the way back. He was truly blessed with best people in life. Two of them were waiting for him to tuck them in.


	9. Enchanted love!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Magnus being the true romantic gave Alec an enchanted ring.. or did he?
> 
> Alec is happy as he cam be with the engagement but something even stranger is happening with out their knowledge...
> 
> Is it good or bad..? Only time will tell..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.. Exams are a pain in you know where...

"ALEC WATCH OUT!!" Jace calling him out was couple of seconds too late and Alec felt the blade slash his arm and immediately his whole arm felt as if it was on fire. He hissed in a breath to wade off the pain but failed miserably. He had no time to dwell on his predicament because the mugger was back at it coming towards him brandishing his knife. In a split second they were locked in battle wound forgotten.

"I swear his slash connected man, I saw blood I saw him cut you with my own eyes dammit" Jace was turning Alec around inspecting him for the slash. But couldn't find any. Only evidence left was Alec's torn shirt. "Healing rune won't do it this fast. Maybe Magnus enchanted your ring to heal you faster." He said scratching his blond stubble.

Alec smiled and thought maybe that is what caused it. He had a bit of a problem with his stomach too. It was rolling and he felt bloated almost all the time lately. 'I need to talk to him about it tonight' he thought to himself. 

"Magnus!" Alec called out as e walked in to the loft. They were finally back at their own place in Brooklyn and Magnus was pleased as punch. 

"Hey babe we're in the room" he heard Magnus' voice from their bed room where they had setup a playpen for Max till his room is ready. Well till Alec is ready to leave him on his own. 

"Daadaaa... Daadaaa... Daaadaaa.." Max started chanting and that made Alec's heart fill with joy. He removed his boots by the front door and left the bow and quiver at the hallway closet and padded to their room.

He leaned on to the door and watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Magnus was teaching magic to their not yet 2 year old son and Max to his credit and Alec's fears is soaking it all up. 

Magnus was sprawled on the lush carpeted floor and Max was sitting on his stomach with a look of shear concentration on his scrunched up chubby face, Trying to snap his fingers like papa does. Alec could not hold in his mirth and snorted.

"Daadaaa..." Max walked over Magnus making him bend in half with sudden weight of the toddler as he ran or more precisely waddled? as fast as his stubby legs carry him to his Daadaa. "Daadaa up" Max lifted up his arms and indicated that he wanted to be lifted.

Alec laughed and lifted the little boy who promptly flung his arms around his father and kissed him sloppily. "Oh Max. Did you miss daadaa?" He asked and the boy nodded somberly.

"Do I get a kiss as well?" Magnus was next to the other two and leaned in for a kiss from his fiance. Alec smiled and kissed his lips softly an lovingly. Magnus closed his eyes with a serene smile on his face "mmm that's how you kiss your fiance." He said smugly.

"I meant to thank you Mags" he said leaning his head onto Magnus' and putting the baby warlock back in the playpen. He felt Magnus move to look at him so he tilted his head to look up at him.

"What are you thanking me for darling?" He asked with a questioning frown on his face.

"For the enchanted ring" Alec felt his face flushing as he said that. He laid his head back on Magnus' shoulder and looked at his ring. 

"What do you mean? It's not enchanted" Magnus said and he leaned back when realization hit him " what happened Alexander? What made you think it's enchanted?" He asked looking at his fiance.

Alec swallowed hard, 'this is not gonna be pretty' he thought. "We came across a fight today during patrol. There were some mundanes attacking a fairy and we had to intervene." Alec heard Magnus snort and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, they had knives drawn and one slashed at me here" he indicated his arm." He was whispering now not wanting to upset Max who was talking to himself happily in the pen. 

Magnus on the other hand was livid. He grabbed Alec's hand and pushed up his sleeve to inspect the wound only to find "There is nothing!" He said touching Alec's arm where there was supposed to be a bloody slash. 

Alec smiled at Magnus, and touched his face with his fingertips tenderly. The worried look on Magnus' face made him feel guilty. "That's what I mean, it's gone as if it had not been there at all. Jace saw it happen and Mags I felt the blade connect and it hurt like he... A lot" he said looking at their baby. "There is a tear on the shirt and a..blood stain. But by the time the fight was over, it took maybe 2 minutes or less. It was gone without a trace" he was whispering again. Max turned to look at his parents at the change of tone. Alec made a kissy face and the baby giggled. 

"How did it heal then?" Magnus was still frowning. "Iratze wouldn't do it that fast nor that completely. What could have done it?" He was touching Alec all over scanning for residual magic. "There is magic, I can feel it but it's so small I can't trace it." He said.

"We can try again, you know" Alec said softly and unsure how Magnus would react. Magnus growled and Alec looked away sheepishly "then again maybe not"

"Let's get the munchkin in bed and then" Magnus jabbed his finger on Alec's chest and said "we are going to talk" he jabbed again "about" jab "getting" jab "h-u-r-t" they were being very careful not to get Max upset. Alec rubbed the sore spot on his chest as he nodded.

Alec joined Magnus as soon as he got their little warlock to sleep. Even though it took ages to get him settled Alec would not miss it for the world.

He found Magnus sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of wine, it was still almost full and that said a lot. Magnus was distracted and worried. Alec held out his hand and Magnus took it in his as he stood up. Alec lead them both to the sitting room and pushed Magnus on to the couch and sat straddling his lap.

"Stop worrying otherwise you'll get wrinkles." He said rubbing his fingers softly over the worry lines on his forehead. "I'm ok, I will let you know if anything was wrong, I promise" he leaned in and kissed Magnus' lips.

Magnus held Alec tight to his body. " I'm worried all of the time for you. You are fine today but what about tomorrow? The day after? Your mortality is killing me Alexander." Magnus said with so much emotions that brought tears to Alec's eyes.

"I was telling the same thing to Izzy the other day Mags. I have never questioned nor detested my mortality before, but now" he paused his voice betraying him. Alec had to swollow hard to get rid of the lump stuck in his throat constricting his breathing and speech. "I don't think I want to leave you and blueberry, ever" tears were rolling down Alec's cheeks freely as he flung his arms around his fiance and bawled his eyes. 

Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his back trying to fight tears of his own. They sat like that for sometime and Alec calmed down, his sobs turning into soft sniffles. "Hey let's try what you suggested." Alec sat back on Magnus' thighs and looked at him wiping his eyes with the back of his hands like a small child. Magnus' heart melted at the sight.

"Really?" Alec said as Magnus shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers summoning a paring knife. Alec smiles beatifically and took it from him. He opened his palm and pressed the sharp knief to the skin there immediately drawing blood. They were sitting in the darkened corner of the sitting room and in the beginning nothing was happening but blood trickling down Alec's palm. Suddenly as they watched silver and orange sparkles appeared and started weaving across the cut stitching the flesh back together. In mere seconds the wound was gone as if it was never there. Magnus and Alec looked at each other in amazement.


	10. Trouble in paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is sick again.. It worries him more than anyone else.. Because it reminds him of his mortality and the immortality of the ones he love..
> 
> Is he alright? Is it a false alarm like the last time? Or is it real this time??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for the encouragement in the form of xoments and kudos.. 
> 
> I initially thought this would be only 10 chapters but my head is giving me endless ideas for the story.. So we will see where it goes...

Alec opened his eyes to light coming through the shear curtains on the north facing window. 'what time is it' he thought as he stretched out his hand towards the other side of the bed and he pouted even to himself. Magnus was gone, obviously it was later than Alec's usual waking time. He stretched and properly woke up. He heard murmured voices and very little else and an involuntary smile appeared on his face. 'My boys are awake and making me breakfast' he thought fondly. 

He lifted his head to get out of bead and he was hit with such strong sense of nausea he had to fall back holding his head in both his hands. His stomach was rolling and the nausea was nearly unbearable. "Magnus!" He called out because he was scares and he wanted Magnus there. He felt like crying and low and behold he felt the tell tale signs of tears in his stinging eyes.

"Dada?" A small hesitant voice came from the door. Alec looked at his son, carried by none other than the man he needed more than anything right now and schooled his face to a happy smile even with his watery eyes. 

"Hey blueberry! Good morning sweetheart, what are you doing up so early?" He gestured for him to come closer.

Magnus put the tiny blue warlock down and whispered in his ear. "No jumping on dada ok? He is not feeling well so climb in bed slowly blueberry" he said and kissed the chubby blue cheek. The child nodded his head seriously. Alec and Magnus looked at each other silently communicating, they were really lucky to have this kid.

Max climbed on to the bed gingerly and laid his head on Alec's pillow next to his head. He touched his father's face softly with his fingertips not wanting to hurt him "Dada boo boo?". Max looked into Alec's eyes trying to understand what is wrong with his father. "Max kiss better?" It was so adorable that he refers to him in third person. 

Alec's eyes filled with tears "oh baby" he said kissing the tiney fingers on his face. "Dada not boo boo baby" he hugged the small body to his and Max snuggled in.

"What is it then darling? What's wrong? And don't even think of saying you are ok because I know you are not" Magnus said crossing the room and sitting next to Alec on the bed and carding his fingers through Alec's hair.

"I can't getup, I literally can't Mags. I tried and I nearly threw up. My stomach is squeezy too" Alec said near tearfully. 

"Babe!. I thought we had this discussion and done with the issue." Magnus said as he recalled the conversation they had with Catarina. He saw tears start down Alec's face and his chin quivering.

"I know, but that is how I'm feeling and it's been slowly building for a couple of weeks now." it's been a month since their engagement and the weird feeling in his stomach he noticed about two weeks back.

"We'll wait it out a bit. Maybe it is a stomach bug like the last time." Magnus said but he couldn't allow Alec to get his hopes up again just to have them crushed so brutally. "I'll bring you two breakfast in bed." he pretended not to see Alec wince.

"Can I cheat this once babe? I wanna be with the two of you. I'm so jealous of you guys being all cosy and comfy and poor old me alone cooking." Magnus called out from the kitchen.

"Mags!we talked about this too. You don't give him a bad example such as M-A-G-I-C- ing food from shops." Alec scolded.

Magnus sighed dramatically making Max giggle "But you two look so comfy and I'm jealous" he waved his hands comically Max laughed out loud and snuggled closer to his dada. Look on Alec's face was of pure joy and Magnus felt warm all over as he turned to go to the kitchen.

"it's your favorite, darling, mixedberry pancakes with unsweetened OJ" he was all smiles when he brought the tray to the bed room and Max yelled "YEY!" so loud nearly bringing the roof down and he was jumping up and down on the mattress almost throwing his dad off the bed. Magnus' smile was wiped away when he saw Alec's usual pale skin turn gray and he cover his mouth with his hand. 

"Max, honey settle down. Your dada is not well." The child stopped immediately as Magnus said the words and looked at Alec worriedly. Magnus saw Alec struggle to smile and reassure the child but failed miserably. He looked at Magnus tearfully and the vulnerability in the hazel eyes sent a spike of pain through his heart. 

Magnus kept the tray of food on the night stand and was by Alec's side in mere seconds. "I've got you baby, you're ok" he cooed and Alec crawled into Magnus' arms.

"Bathroom please Mags" Alec said through tears. 'What if I'm sick?, really sick? I can't be sick. Who will look after them' he was working himself into a frenzy. "Max honey" he croaked and the tearful child came towards him. "Papa will take care of dada just for a few minutes ok. Stay there sweetheart and it will be all fine." He said touching the quivering chin of the child.

"Ok let me take you to the bathroom babe. Hang on." Magnus lifted Alec up into his arms gingerly and carried him to the bathroom and Alec clung to his neck for his dear life. In the bathroom Alec threw up promptly and his eyes were watering with the intensity of his vomiting. Involuntary sob escaped his lips and Magnus was kneeling by his side in an instance. 

"I'm scared Magnus. What if I'm really sick? Maybe even dying? I can't leave you I just can't, not now. I just found you, you both, I can't lose you now" he flung himself at Magnus and broke down. Voicing his fears made them more real in his head and it was too much to bare, too heavy a load on his shoulders already weighted by so much responsibility.

"You are not sick, I would have felt it if you were baby. I will call Catarina again and we'll make sure right this instance" he pulled out his phone and called Cat.

"Magnus you better be dying to call me at this hour" Catarina said groggily. Magnus took the phone away from his ear to check the time and it must have been ass crack in the morning in England where Catarina was working at the moment. 

"It is an emergency Cat, you know I wouldn't have called you otherwise" Magnus said honestly. The urgency in his voice could not be consealed even if he tried.

"No Magnus you would call me at this time and wake me up even if you were bored at a party. You at the most insufferable friend I have. I wonder why I even bother with you some times" Catarina was getting up with a sigh. Even though she said all those things and she knew they were not true, at least not true all the time, this time Magnus sounded worried. She knee what made Magnus worried enough to take drastic action. Alec Lightwood so there was no excuse not to get up. She was rather fond of the young shadowhunter herself.

"Cat please come to the loft right this minute. Well, I mean if you could come as soon as possible. Not that I'm demanding or ordering you or any thing. I need your help right now." Magnus was ranting and Cat knew a ranting Magnus is not a good sign.

She opened a portal to Magnus' loft in her pajamas and stepped right in just to be met with a frightened child still standing on the bed. "Hey Max!" she said and waved at the child. As he waved back he pointed towards the bathroom and what Catarina found in the said room scares her too.

Alec was on the floor wearing only sleep shorts and a thread bare t-shirt which was still too colorful and much too larger to be his, puking his gutts out. Magnus looked up with worry and the relief was evident at the sight of her. She rushed to them and put her hands on Alec's tear streaked cheeks kneeling down next to him. What she felt made her gasp and pull her hands back. "Oh my god" she whispered to the horror of the others in her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!! I hate them and know you do too.. But I couldn't help it...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, still no beta...


	11. When love conquers all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scare and the worry... The fear of losing the one thing you don't want to lose... The one thing, one person you can't live without, one person that makes your life worth living...
> 
> Or were they too soon to worry? Is there anything to worry in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was all good... By now you should all know that Malec is my life and would not do anything to hurt them... I want everything good in this world to happen to Malec..

"Dada? Papa?" The voice was tiny and unsure and hardly audible. 

Alec wiped his face with the T-shirt and looked at Magnus. "Help me up Mags? Max must be scared, we left him alone in the room. Gosh" he was struggling to get up and Magnus hurried and helped him up. They walked with their arms around each other Alec leaned heavily on his fiance.

They found Max still standing on the bed and as soon as he saw his parents the small child burst in to tears. Alec's heart was breaking and tears streaked down his face as he rushed to his son ignoring the rolling stomach and spinning head. He hugged the baby to his body and cooed him.

"Dada got you baby. Everything is alright now hush sweetheart. See Papa is also here, we are both here and everything is fine. Look honey we are both here and everything is fine" it was unclear as to who he was trying to reassure the child or himself. 

Magnus' heart was breaking silently. 'He can't be sick' he was telling himself over and over again in his head. He felt his eyes stinging and felt the cold wetness on his cheeks.

"Why are you all crying? It's as if the end of the world has finally come" Cat said and all of the sudden she realized that she was the reason they are all upset. "I suggest we all settle down firstly. I'll explain what I felt. I think I have been misunderstood" she said with her hands on her hips. 

Magnus sat next to Alec and Max who was quietly sniffling. "So I said 'Oh my god' mostly because what I felt was strange, not really bad, just strange" Cat explained and Magnus and Alec looked at each other in confusion. "I felt magic coming from within you Alec. You I've magic inside you, not just one I felt 2 distinct magical signatures, one quite stronger than the other" she said.

"That explains the healing, right Magnus?" Alec said looking at his fiance hopefully. "But how is that possible? Why now?" Alec asked Catarina as he unconsciously held his boys closer. 

"I don't know Alec, something must have happened. The only other shadowhunter with magic is Emma but she was born that way. This is as unheard of to me as it is to you." Catarina explained and she smiled softly "but the good news is you are not sick and there is a small change in your pulse rate that could be because you were anxious, we could do a bit of a check if it helps?" She looked between the two adults.

"Please Cat if you could that would be great. It would be such a relief to find out that there is nothing wrong with him" Magnus said as he pulled Alec closer and kissed his temple.

"Of course, Alec lay down on the bed my dear." She said to the boy and he complied quickly but not before holding his upset stomach and covering his mouth with his hand. He glanced at Magnus pleadingly and Magnus stood up nodding his head.

"Max honey come with Papa to let aunt Cat look at Dada. We'll make some tea for them ok?" He said as he carried the little child. Max turned around and gave a flying kiss to his Dada , which Alec caught and placed on his heart with a smile. 

"Ok let's see, but what was the healing you said could be explained earlier Alec?" Cat asked as she prepared to examine Alec.

"I got hurt during a mission but before we could do anything the wounds were healed without a trace. I told Mags about it and at home we tried it again and this light, orange and silver sparkling light came out of no where and healed the cut" he told Cat and she looked amazed.

"Wow that is another first. Today is so full of surprises." She was holding her hand slightly over Alec's head scanning with her magic. "Do you have anything of magic on you Alec?" She asked.

"Magnus said it isn't magicked, the ring I mean." He said blushing. "Other than this there is nothing that hadn't been there forever" he smiled shyly and Cat had a glimps of what got Magnus' walls destroyed in a milliseconds.

She scanned him slowly to pinpoint the origins of the problem. As she passed her hands over his lower abdomen she had the strangest feeling like a little pulse or a very faint heartbeat. She stopped abruptly and looked at Alec. He was watching her intently. 

"Cat?" He said. 

"There is a faint pulse, Alec, something other than yours." She said looking at him. She was sure, now that she was concentrating on the new feeling, it was much clearer and steadier.

"Magnus!" Alec called out to Magnus for the second time that day. He felt the prickling of tears but this time it was of joy and excitement. 

Magnus rushed into the room carrying their baby. "What is it hon?" He was beside Alec in a second. 

Alec smiled at Magnus and hoped that the smile would convey all that he felt for the warlock. "Cat felt a pulse, another pulse beside mine, within my stomach" he struggled to get the word out against the lump in his throat. 

"Cat?" Magnus questioned.

"Yes. Magnus don't ask me how it is even possible, because I have no idea. In all my years, well centuries at hospitals, I have not seen this. But I think you two" she gestured to the two of them "along with the munchkin" she pointed the tiny blue warlock now laying on Alec's chest fast asleep, exhausted by the events in the morning "have done the impossible" she smiled at the joy in her friends faces. If anyone deserves a happy life it was Magnus and Alec. Because theirs was the purest form of love she had ever seen. "Congratulations Mags, old pal, you are going to be a Papa for a second time around too" she kissed both of them "wishes for many more you two, you are the bestest parents ever" she got up "now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to bed for how ever short a nap and young man you stay out of trouble, no dangerous missions for you. I will tell your sister if you don't listen to my advice and she is fierce when it comes to her niece and nephews. Rest Alec, I will see you in two weeks." She waved at them and snapped her fingers to open a portal back to her apartment.

"Mags?" Alec choked on the words as his voice abandoned him. Fresh wave of tears flowing down his face "damn hormones making me cry" he laughed through his tears.

Magnus was in shock. He couldn't speak at all. All he could think was 'my Alexander is carrying our child, we are going to have a child for real this time. It was impossible but it's happening anyway' he bent down and kissed Alec hard on the lips, their tears mixing together and flowed down Alec's cheeks. Their smiles soothing them and their child, their first child, who actually made them parents in the first place,sleeping peacefully between their joined bodies, sheltered. 

"Alexander, my Alexander I love you more than my life itself. You have given me everything I ever wanted and things I never believed I could ever have. I love you so much and I thank what ever angel for letting me have you in my life" he said as he kissed Alec with all the love and passion he could muster.

Alec's smile was the most beautiful and genuine thing he had seen in all his years alive despite the overflowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and encouragement... There maybe another 2 or 3 chapters to this story... There is another thing in my mind so ... Yeah thanks again...


	12. Forever with you is what I wish for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do the silver sparks appear at random times? Who makes them and what do they mean. Alec's life is so full of surprises and for once they are all good it seems!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support my beautiful friends!!

"Isabelle, hi, well I'm calling to tell you that Alec will not be coming to the institute today. He is feeling a bit under the weather" Magnus said and he saw Alec roll his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Max came running and jumped on the bed. He was thrilled that both his parents were home.

"I hear the kid shouting Magnus. You can tell me if Alec want to play hooky today to stay home with you two." Isabelle knew him too well. Alec snickered hearing his sister over speaker.

"Isabelle why would I lie to you darling?" He said innocently which was completely lost on Izzy. 

"Well you have a history of concealing the truth my dear brother-in-law." Izzy huffed and sighed. "But you only know the truth so I am giving you the benefit f the doubt. But" both Magnus and Alec could imagine her standing with her hands on her hips. "We are coming to your place if he is not fine by tomorrow" she warned and Magnus looked at his fiance. "You tell brother mine he'd better have a good explanation when we come" she hung up.

"I hope I'm better tomorrow or else I have to tell them the truth" Alec said with worry all over his face.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it" Magnus said and sat on the bed beside Alec. Max was sleeping on Alec's chest and he had the most serene smile on his face. Magnus was struck by how perfect this moment is. His life was complete in ways that he never imagined.

*----------------------------*  
"Bane! Where is he?" Jace demanded as he walked in the loft closely followed by Izzy, Clary and Simon. "Why is he falling sick all the time. What are you feeding him?" He stopped abruptly and nearly caused a pile up of bodies following him. "Wait" he held up his hand, scrunched his eyes and said "dont answer that. I dont want to know" Jace scrunched his face as he walked past Magnus. 

Magnus frowned and held Jace's shoulder "Wait a minute, you stop being nasty or not go see him at all. It's your choice and I will not have you upset him because you can't control your stupid mouth" he was getting angry at Jace and could feel his protective instincts kick start. 

"What are you not telling us Magnus? Why can't we upset Alec?" Izzy sensed the tension in the room and knew something was a miss. 

"Izzy, Jace I'll tell you." Alec appeared at the bedroom door and looked at his siblings and then at Magnus and smiled reassuringly. Magnus let go of Jace and walked towards his fiance and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Alec instinctively leaned into his warmth. "Let's sit down... All of us.. We need to talk" he said assertively. And everyone complied.

"I'll get is drinks, what do you need Izzy? Lemonade good? All of you? Babe?" Magnus got up and asked everyone in general and specially Alec touching his hair.

Alec smiled with so much love and nodded his head. He looked at his sister amd saw her looking at them curiously. They all heard snuffling sounds coming from the other room and all of the sudden the room was filled with child's shreak. "Aunt Iz Iz, Uncle Jay!!!" Magnus was carrying the child in his arms and gave him to Alec where he promptly snuggled into his Dada.

"Hey blueberry, had a good nap?" He asked. Max nodded and smiled at the rest of the people in the room. Magnus carried tall glasses of chilled lemonade for the adults and a sippy cup of OJ for the toddler. He sat close to Alec and the young shadowhunter leaned into his warmth. Max crawled over Alec and into Magnus' lap where his papa was waiting for him and received him with a kiss on his chubby blue cheek. Alec covered his stomach from the kicking and crawling toddler, watching him lovingly.

"So we are waiting Alec?" Jace said impatiently and received a sharp elbow for his efforts. He scowled at Izzy and she frowned right back. 

"yeah well there is no easy way to say this." Alec said looking at his siblings. "I'm pregnant" he said and felt the happiness pouring off of his heart overwhelming him causing his eyes to tear up and lips to smile. 

Both Izzy and Jace was quiet for a few seconds and Izzy cleared her voice tentatively. "Are you guys sure? It is not like the last time is it? I don't want you hurting again Alec" she said. Her love for her brother evident in her voice. Jace was nodding beside her. 

"Cat checked and confirmed. It's not like last time Izzy. It's the real thing. Jace I think the baby healed me that day" Alec said as a wide smile broke on his face.

Izzy shrieked and lounged at her brother tears flowing from her eyes making Alec give up the fight to hold back tears as well. They both hugged each other and sobbed. " I hope you know how happy I am right now Alec" Izzy said through tears and Alec could only nod.

"What do you mean the baby healed you?" Jace asked.

"We tested it at home. I cut my hand and this orange light came from nowhere and healed the cut" Alec said holding his stomach lovingly even though there was still no sign of a baby bump. "Mags I think there is something else too" he turned to look at his fiance and watched as his face twisted with worry. Alec smiled and touched his face smoothing the worry lines on his warlock's forehead " it's nothing to worry about, at least I don't think it is" he said and kissed Magnus softly on the lips. 

Jace made gagging noises which earned him another elbow in the ribs and Alec blushed deeply and smiles shyly. Magnus just rolled his eyes at the siblings now bickering quietly. 

"How would Mother and Father would take the news, you think it would be good to tell them now or wait a bit longer. Magnus thinks we should tell them now with Max' situation they were very supportive so we don't think they would be too upset" Alec said looking at the two of the closest people in his life.

"Well I don't think they would be upset more so surprised. But a child would not be unwelcome Alec." Izzy looked at the sleeping toddler in Magnus' arms "Does he understand what's going on?" she asked.

"We didn't talk to him yet. I'm not even sure he would fully understand it. But again as you said he is too small to feel jealous." Alec said looking at Max and Magnus. Magnus nodded his head and smiled at his fiance. 

"It would not be easy Alec. You are going to be the center of attention and discussion. This is unheard of and that makes it a hot topic" Jace being rare voice of reason brought up a subject both Alec and Magnus were reluctantly putting off. 

Alec's face fell and Magnus tightened his arm around his body. "I've been thinking a lot about it actually" he said quickly. "We can go somewhere safe and secluded for the confinement and be back once the baby is born. Cat can travel anywhere and check Alexander. He would not be in any danger I would take a leave of absence from my work. It would be perfect." he looked at Alec expectantly.

Alec raised his eyebrow and asked "Where do you have in mind Mags?" he was excited and it showed on his eyes.

"Well there is my flat in Paris and Ragnor's manor in London. Both are pretty isolated but close enough to all facilities in case of an emergency" he kissed Alec's temple and the boy's eyes fluttered close a serene smile grazing his lips. "Or we can go somewhere warm and new. It's up to you babe. Whatever you want" he said love warming his voice and bringing tears to Alec's eyes. 

"I like your flat in Paris. It's so you and I love it there. Max would like Paris too" he said touching their sleeping child's face lovingly. 

"That's settled then. Alec you look tired. Rest up big brother, call us when you talk to the parents. We'll come and be intimidating and all that" Izzy said getting up and hugging her brother. Jace nodded his consent and squeezed Alec's shoulder for support.

*----------------------------------------------*

"Babe are you hungry? Do you want e to get something before we go to bed?" Magnus asked carding his fingers through Alec's black locks with overwhelming affection. They had put Max to bed and getting ready to sleep themselves. Usually Alec had a snack before bed or he couldn't fall asleep. 

"Let me think about it Mags!" Alec snuggled into Magnus and closed his eyes, brows scrunched with concentration. There was a loud puff and scent of burnt sugar which made eyes to fly open. There on the night stand stood the pecan pie he has been thinking of. Silver sparks around the room fading away with the wisps of smoke. "Oh Mags, how did you know?" Alec asked his fiance as he flung his arms around Magnus.

"Well it wasn't me babe. I think the baby is affecting you and you are with magic. Do it again. Get me something" Magnus was in awe. He needed to find what's going on with Alec. But who can he talk to. 

"But what do you want?" Alec asked Magnus. His hand went to his stomach unintentionally as if to protect his baby from the unknown and unexpected magical events.

"Surprise me sweetheart" Magnus winked flirtatiously trying to lighten the mood Alec was in. He could clearly see the fear in the young man's eyes. 

"Ok" Alec said taking the challenge. He kept his eyes open this time and thought very hard of the strawberry tart that Magnus was crazy about from the corner bakery. The silver sparks filled and flew around Alec and a soft puff and the tart was in Magnus' hand.

"Oh god Magnus, I've got magic, what do I do" Alec was in near tears. "Am I becoming a warlock?" he asked softly.

Magnus felt his heart break "Is it so bad, to be a warlock I mean" he asked Alec. He thought they were past the Nephilim downworlder fiasco. 

"No baby, if I am a warlock I'll be immortal. I will be able to live with you forever." Alec's eyes were filled with tears and he smiled softly and lovingly at Magnus. Alec grazed Magnus' face with his fingertips and kissed his warlock's quivering lips gently. He tasted the salty taste of tears on his lips and wasn't even sure who's tears they were. Because at that point both of them were crying. "I love you more than life itself Magnus, I would do or be anything to be with you forever." Alec whispered into Magnus' ear as the warlock embraced him hard to his body and kissing Alec's lips with new found purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta... All errors are mine...


	13. Unexpected visitor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good and eventless... Almost comfortably boring... Magnus and Alec settling into parenthood and expeting a new baby... Until an unexpected nightly visitor brings news ... Albait good news from an unwelcome family member...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed still... So there might be errors... Hope they wont interfere with your reading pleasure.. So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter... I was busy with exams... 
> 
> Charaters are all CC's and none of them are mine...

"There there!!..Did you feel it. Did you" Alec was excited to the point of histerical. He felt the baby kick for the first time that day. He held Magnus' hand to his swollen stomach and Magnus was carrassing it without even noticing it. His head was bent and his breathing was laboured. "Mags? What's wrong hon?" Alec asked worried and Magnus looked up sensing his fiance's distress. The look on Magnus' face made Alec burst into tears. The warlock's eyes were streaming but he looked so happy and relieved. "You felt it" Alec exclaimed happily his voice cracking with emotion and Magnus nodded. He bent and kissed Alec's stomache and then stood up and kissed the young shadowhunter's lips. 

"Alexander Lightwood. I only wish you know how much I love you and need you in my life." He said and sat next to Alec and pulled him on to his lap. Alec came willingly and wrapped his arms around his fiance and kissed him passionately. 

"As I remember you saying one day, 'you know that I feel what you feel' so I love you and need you just as much my love!" Alec said holding Magnus' face in both his hands

"Dada? Papa?" a small voice came from the nursery making the adults smile fondly.

Alec got up from from Magnus' lap with a groan and waddled towards their child's room. " He turned and glared at Magnus over his shoulder when he heard him snicker. "Max? Baby? Did you just wakeup?" He asked as he walked into the child's room. 

"Mmm. Up up Dada" he was standing in his crib and lifted his chubby Blue arms wanting to be picked up. Alec walked to hos child with an adoring smile and picked him up and kissed him. Max threw his arms around his Dada and cuddled closer. 

"Are you hungry sweety?" Alec asked the baby warlock and he nodded his head within his Dada's embrace. "What do you want to eat?" Alec asked and the small child pulled away from his shoulder and scrunched up his face in thought. Alec smiled fondly at the face his son made. "Papa, Max is hungry and he can't seem to make up his mind what to eat" Alec said loud and the child shrugged adorably and nodded seriouly.

"Oh is that so.. How about pancakes baby? With blueberries and jam? Yum yum" Magnus walked to his fiance and son. Alec smiled affectionately at Magnus and he made a kissy face making the young shadowhunter blush happily. 

"Yea yea yea..." The little boy started shouting happily making both his parents laugh out loud. 

Alec handed over the little boy to Magnus and went to the kitchen followed closely by his boys. They made cooking a game so the little warlock enjoys eating. 

They had a meal together and put their child to bed and walked back to their bedroom to get ready to sleep. 

"It is really hard to walk around 'I hope you know how much your Dada loves you dispite all the pain he goes through'" Alec said rubbing his bloated belly in a soothing way. 

Magnus laughed and hugged Alec from behind covering his hands with his own. "We will remind him every single day when he comes ok baby. I love you so much For everything you do for us"

Alec smiled at Magnus' reflextion on the bathroom mirror where they were preparing to go to bed. He turned his head to the side so Magnus could kiss him. "It's my pleasure sweetheart" he said with a squeeze to Magnus' hands and added "I love you more than I can even tell you" he said they stood there looking at eachother where they communicate all they had to say through their eyes.

The happy and warm feeling dissapeared as soon as they stepped into their bedroom. There was someone sitting on their bed with his back to the bathroom door. 

"Who the hell.." Magnus stepped in front of Alec and Alec in turn covered his belly with his arm protectively.

"Hello son" Asamodeous turned with a smile but that never eased Magnus' or Alec's hearts. 

"What do you want? How did you even get in our house? Is Max.." Magnus felt his heart startes beating hard and Alec gasp softly from behind him.

"I'm not here to trouble you and I have no intention of hurting the little child. I just came to tell you that I have recently found out that I can extract much more energy off of you two when you are happy than you are sad. So I thought why not. Did you even wonder how that you got pregnant out of the blue when it has not ever been heard of? Magnus I just came to tell you this. I know I'm no father figure to set example of but you turned out admireably. You both are better parents than anyone I have ever seen or heard of." He was pacing around the room and Magnus always made sure he was between Alec and his father at all times. But the king of hell was not done by any means. "I admit the fact that I tried to break you Magnus, but I am not ashamed to tell that I failed. So I made a decision. I would let you be as how you want to be. I didn't think the young nephilim would make you this happy. I was so sure that he would break your heart and leave you for your sorry bunch of friends to pick up the pieces. But he prooved me wrong too, again and again. This got me thinking and I made some changes in your lives which would be mutually beneficial." He looked so happy with himself and it made Magnus whole body tingle with worry and nervous magic.

"Everything that happened recently in your lives, Alec being pregnant, him getting his own magic and ohh he is going to live longer too.. " he smirked and added " you might be wondering what I'm getting out of all this? I get infinite supply of magical enery from you both, your little baby and in a few weeks, the littlest member of your family. I give you my word, I would stay away but feel free to summon me if you need. I would be watching from afar anyway." He looked at the faces of his son and his fiance whoes faces were frozen with shocked disbelief, and shook his head head with a knowing smile. Then he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke soundlessly just as he entered their room. 

"Do you trust him?" Alec asked touching Magnus' chest and leaning his head onto his shoulder. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed his hair inhaling the familiar scent. "I don't but, he usually keeps his word. It explains the situation though doesn't it?" He looked at Alec and the shadowhunter nodded his agreement. "We can only take his word for it baby." He said kissing Alec's forehead softly. "Let's just leave it for another time shall we? And sleep now. You need your sleep" Alec nodded once again and went along with Magnus. 

Magnus pulled the blankets down and let Alec lie down on the soft matress. Alec groaned with satisfaction of weight being lifted off his feet. Magnus sat next to him and took his feet massaging them to ease his discomfort. Alec looked at him lovingly and said "I love you so much and you spoil me" sleepily making Magnus laugh and making a kissy face at him. 

Magnus pulled the blankets around Alec and stood up. "I'll bring Max here. I would feel better having both of you near me." He said and Alec nodded.

Magnus came back into the room carrying the sleeping child as Alec made room on the bed between them. Magnus laid Max gently as Alec covered him with the blanket and the little boy snuggled closer to him promptly making both adults smile happily. Magnus snapped his fingers and dimmed the lights in the room and got in bed himself. Alec stretched out his hand over his sleeping child and Magnus held the offered hand. They smield at each other and let the sandman take them under his protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it... I am obsessed with Malec and proud of it too...  
> My Alec has hazel eyes and my Magnus is taller... But I see Matt and Harry when I write this story... Coz they are the perfection...


End file.
